Trip Down Memory Lane
by LoveDria
Summary: "She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it." A Collection of One-Shots of Drabbles about our OTP Klaroline.
1. Your Light

_**Chapter One**_

**Your Light**

**Here's my new story, a collection of One-Shots and Drabbles about our favorite OTP Klaroline. I dedicate this to one of my first supporters SweetyK who encouraged this idea in the making. But also sweetandlow1012 who inspired me with her series of One-Shots, The Beginning of a Love Story. You should read it, they're wonderful stories to ignite fire in our KC hearts.**

**I don't own TVD. **

**That's Julie Plec's baby.**

**No beta, Post 3x03**

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been_

_All my life, all my life_

_**\- Where Have You Been by Rihanna -**_

_1920s, Chicago_

The sound of clinking glasses filled the air. People laughing and drinking and simply having fun brought a smile on Caroline's face.

In all these years of going to this place she always felt like she belonged. The walls of the speakeasy were painted in dark red and golden colors. It looked like her dear friend still hasn't change a thing. The smoke of cigars from the regular customers on the tables nearby filled the air.

That's what she enjoyed most about Chicago. Every time she needed a distraction, the young vampire could always find refuge in Gloria's bar. And speaking of...

When Caroline turned left she saw her trusted friend serve customers the golden and forbidden (but not less delectable) liquid. When Gloria saw who was coming towards her she laughed in delight.

Upon seeing this reaction Caroline's lips turned up as she kissed the witch on the cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Look who is back in town!" Gloria spoke over the noise as she looked at the female immortal expectantly.

Caroline waved her hand off dismissively. "You know me. I couldn't stay at this dreary place long enough. It was not as classy as here, darling."

Gloria wiped the counter clean as she replied, "Or you've heard of someone being back in town." She looked up from under her eyelashes innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline replied, "Where is he?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Tossing their drinks back, Stefan laughed heartily with his new-found friend as he clapped him on the back. "God, I needed this!"

"Tell me about it. I love Rebekah but … she can be a pain in the arse."

Silence erupted to bellowing laughter afterward.

Stefan agreed. His girlfriend could be a handful at times … okay, nine times out of ten.

"Stefan, you're the worst friend ever!" came a fierce voice in front of them.

Upon looking up Klaus saw a vision in nude (no pun intended). Who stood before him was an extraordinary woman wearing a sleeveless beaded floor length gown with a sexy plunging V-neckline. A silver headband with a matching feather fastened atop of her blonde curly waves.

Seeing the soft and creamy skin thanks to the open back of her dress made him almost forget of the anger of this blonde. Almost.

It didn't stop him from peeking a not so innocent look.

Opting for a cajoling tone, Stefan stood up to put his hands on her shoulders. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Come have a drink-"

"Stop with the friendly pal act, young man. I can't believe you being my best friend-"

"-and your oldest, just to be fair-" Stefan interrupted her rant, but knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the freight train named Caroline Forbes.

Klaus could only sit on the sidelines, watching these two bicker like siblings, it made him remember of his siblings and him banter in his human days. Though he shut that thought down as fast as it came.

However it was still entertaining to watch.

"... and I thought I must be really special to you, someone who stood by your side. Through everything that happened. The good times and the bad times. Your happy moods and grumpy moods, though I'd admit it was more grumpy and sullen moods than anything else. Even when you were eating my friends. Friendship Rule Number 1: We don't eat the friends of our friends! Got it?-"

"I'm sorry."

"And you should be so sorry. What?! You're apologizing?"

"Yes. I am." Stefan says, drawling the words like to a 5-year old toddler.

Realizing that the dark-haired male is being sincere, Caroline decided not to hold grudges just because he didn't write or call during her travels.

_Don't be petty, Caroline._

Calming down enough to be aware of her surroundings, she recognized another man sitting in the corner booth. One arm draped over the edge of his seat, the other curled around a glass of red wine. He wore a fitting black suit with a fly around his neck, loosened already. This man exuded a dominating aura around him, making her tremble.

Caroline reprimanded herself instantly for having this kind of reaction for a stranger. But she couldn't help it. She tended to have a thing for strong and powerful men. _Not that I would ever convey that I find him attractive. Nah! Never._

Seeing the laid-back way he held himself, made her realize his other traits. Curly blonde sandy hair combed back, slightly tamed and sexy stubble on his cheeks which gave him a roguish look. His eyes having a blue-green color which reminded her of the sea of Athens during her journey.

Caroline saw a dimple form on his right cheek which made her ultimately swoon. _Oh my God! He has dimples._

Though as a curving, roguish smile took shape beside this endearing attribute made her see he was actually laughing at her for having a silly spat with her friend … or felt self-confident that he was being ogled by her.

_Very subtle, Caroline._

Hoping for a smooth diversion, the blonde sighed when Stefan tried to cut the tense silence. Clapping his hands, he tried to fake cheerfulness – when he felt anything but at seeing the quiet moment between his friends, "So, how about some drinks."

Rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, Caroline swept away with graceful and fast steps, leaving a waft of her perfume behind.

Feeling mesmerized and in awe of this stunning woman who only granted him the sight of her back, Klaus knew he felt never more at a loss.

"She's usually more sociable." was Stefan's only input.

* * *

Drowning her irritating and utmost distracting thoughts of a dashing young man in a glass of 50-year-old Scotch, Caroline zoned out. Not wanting to focus on anything.

She felt the feathery touch of a roughened hand, leaving a shiver down her back, just before she smelled the exhilarating and masculine scent of the aforementioned person.

When Caroline sensed the distinct feel of soft lips at her right ear and the warm breath on her neck, she had to close her eyes to get these raging hormones under control. For some reason this stranger made her feel like when she was still human, all self-conscious about her insecurities and flaws.

As she opened her eyes and looked up to the mirror placed atop the bar, she saw his eyes looking straight at her. It felt like he was trying to peel back all her layers to get behind all that she was, to get to her naked soul without any inhibitions.

And with that frightening thought she straightened her spine to turn to her right to her inner demon who was trying to breach her defenses. Try but she'd die before he will succeed.

Klaus felt the moment when this woman went rigid under his hands and knew she strengthened her resolve to appear nonchalant and like he wasn't getting under her skin. This realization made him feel all too smug and victorious.

"We haven't been formally introduced. Stefan can be quite rude at times." Klaus laid out a seemingly innocent hand out, if she knew what this hand is capable of, he mused with a devilish smile displayed upon his lips. He almost seemed like the perfect gentleman. Almost.

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head until her golden waves rained like a waterfall down her upper body and put on a fake smile in turn. "Or maybe he did a right thing for once."

He laughed mirthfully. "Oh, I doubt it. Perhaps he was at a loss how to cut the tension happening just there."

"Well, aren't we self-confident here, hm?" This time it was a real smile Caroline shared. Knowing this, Klaus proceeded in charming this sassy woman.

"I'm not going to deny it, love. Though he didn't mention that his best friend was a spitfire."

"Hey! Stefan would never say that." She felt self-assured until the stranger pulled up his eyebrows, casting the silent question 'Are you sure?'.

"Okay, fine. But tell me one good reason I should tell you my name." She breathed in, pulling her shoulders up and knew whichever answer came from him would decide if she was taking a step forward or two steps back.

"Why not?"

He said it like the most natural thing in the world. And still it sounded like the scariest at the same time.

"I dare you."

That bastard. He was toying with her. She never stepped back from a dare. But why did it feel like more than a dare? Looking once again in his eyes she saw something else. To take a chance. Damn the consequences.

And she made her choice.

* * *

He still remembered her words. _My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes._

She hesitated, like she was about to take a leap of faith. Take the biggest and most complicated step of her life. She seemed intuitive, fiery, funny. Not to mention beautiful. Mmh, this list could go on. But mostly she was light. She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it.

The Original didn't know her and didn't care. He was never this reckless before, unless he remembered his human days. Every time this happened Klaus would punish himself inwardly, he didn't want to remind himself of his weaker years. But this woman made him think of his good days. When his family felt whole. Fooling around and having fun until … everything went to hell. Literally.

He knew he didn't truly know her when he felt her pulse – or the non-existence of it. He truly was perplexed by it. But maybe he wasn't so much. She appeared human. And Caroline's light made him realize he didn't want her any other way.

* * *

**Phew! Here it is. I feel excited for this story. If some of you are wondering what Caroline is wearing: Mac Duggal 2014 Couture - Nude Beaded V-Neck Gatsby Inspired Dress**

**I envisioned as her headband the article from Carey Mulligan's character Daisy Buchanan, The Great Gatsby. You should really watch this movie. Flashy and classy.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**Sending cookies and hugs to everyone reading, reviewing or even leaving a PM! :)**


	2. Pull Me Down

_**Chapter Two**_

**Pull Me Down**

**Here I am again. After reviews of people saying they wanted an update of my former story 'Save My Life', I created a second part. I hope you like it. This is longer than the last chapter, just so you know. ****On top of every chapter I'm going to put in lyrics of songs that move me or get stuck in my head. Please remind me if I do forget it! ;)**

**I'm going to stop blabbing. **

**I don't own TVD. I grant the courtesy to Julie Plec.**

**No Beta. Set some time after 3x03.**

**Warning: Lemons in this chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you, _SweetyK_ for reminding me of the "tiny" technical problem. I'm sending you a cookie and a hug! ;)**

* * *

_Pull me down if you want to_

_and I hope that you want to_

_Cause I want to be your man_

_And I wanna say it loud_

_You can show me where trouble goes_

_Tell me secrets only trouble knows_

_Cause you wanna be my girl_

_And you wanna say it loud_

_**\- Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko -**_

_What happened before:_

Caroline went to Klaus so he could save her friend Tyler who was poisoned by a hunter. He turns him into a hybrid, and therefore sires him.

* * *

_3 Weeks later..._

If you saw the young woman sitting at the counter of a sordid bar which was located across the highway, sipping a Rum and Coke, you would think she got her heart broken by a guy, wouldn't you?

Granted, she was sitting on her stool for about an hour nursing a drink and kept them coming. Every time a man even came within proximity and was about to utter a come-on, she'd hiss and exert a death glare which made every poor guy never stand a chance as they scurried off in shaking boots.

Another possibility could be a quarrel with her friends that made her feel inclined to wallow her sorrows in this kind of joint.

Well, I guess you would never think of the alternative of her friend, who she was kind of starting to more than like, getting killed so he could be saved (she sort of initiated that by going to an immortal-badass-hybrid-king and asking for his help). Her friend was a werewolf, recently turned into a hybrid. Half-wolf, half-vampire. Complicated and twisted, huh? Well, that was her world.

As Caroline propped her chin on her elbow, she began to think of what a mess her life has become since ... everything. First turning into a vampire, becoming friends with a werewolf who could bite her anytime - and that would mean: Bye-bye Vampire Life! Let's not forget a freakish hot hybrid guy coming into town (I didn't say hot, okay?! He's so not!), wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls and turning everything upside down.

Now this guy wants to get himself more puppies for his collection? _I mean, seriously?! Just go to the freaking animal shelter and get yourself one._

She just longed for the good, old and easy times when her friend Tyler wasn't always on the lap of Klaus, trying to please his master at every turn.

Just here she was at a sleazy and quite questionable place, only that her friends wouldn't see what was bothering her. Still she doubted they would notice since they were all so focused on a new Elena-related problem. Which brought her back to this hybrid.

Merely thinking about this insane guy made her want to shag hi- _no! I meant gag him. _Gag him.

Speak of the Devil ...

"What a pleasant surprise, love." came the soft words whispered into her right ear.

... and he shall appear.

How wonderful. _I have naughty thoughts of him and he materializes for real. God, can anyone just shoot me now?_

Caroline turned with a sigh, realizing just now how tipsy she really was and put on an irritated face. "Oh, it's you." When the blonde tried to cross her arms, she noticed barely that her body didn't really want to function with her body and she looked like a gangster trying to appear tough to Klaus.

Seeing her hands holding her elbows evoked a barely choked laugh which he tried to hide with his most serious look. But failed miserably. It still didn't mean that her words didn't sting.

"What are you doing here, love, all by your lonesome?"

"Well, who says I'm alone, huh?" Even to her the words sounded slurred. _Stay strong, Caroline. Put your big-girl-pants on!_

Simultaneously, they both looked to her right seat which was, of course - empty.

Pulling up his eyebrows and folding his arms behind his back, Klaus kept an attentive stance, saying 'I'm all ears'.

Caroline tried to come up with something and knew that her buzzed brain wouldn't come up with sober ideas (pun intended).

"Can't you see him? His name's José. And he can only be seen by awesome people!"

Now that truly cracked him up. Caroline begrudgingly admitted that she liked his deep laugh, but totally did not like that it was at her expense. As she stretched her arm for another drink to cover up her face of embarrassment, she could barely blink when her damn hybrid grabbed her arm.

"Alright, love. I think you've had enough for one night." He paid her tab as he dragged her out of the establishment.

Trying to ignore the burning heat scorching her skin where he touched her, she attempted to remember that she was supposed to be angry that this, _ugh!, _psychotic, crazy and brute egomaniac was cutting her fun night off!

"What the hell is wrong with you? I so do not need your help. This is the freaking Twenty-first century, okay? I make my own decisions and I certainly don't want the advice of a guy who wants his own collection of puppies! Oh my God, you're Cruella de _Klaus_!" Caroline had no idea how she come up with feminist ideals to Disney Villains.

"Who is - what?" Klaus was so perplexed that he stopped moving without realizing.

"Never mind. Would you just let go off me? I can drive home on my own." She barely went one step towards her silver Ford Fiesta before she was raised in the air, laid on a sturdy shoulder, her backside in the air.

Caroline could only blurt out a startled cry when she detected that this crazy-ass-hybrid was carrying her like a petulant child. She never felt more humiliated in her life before!

Klaus inwardly sighed at the feeling of this glorious body on his shoulder. He revelled in her soft skin as he imperceptibly caressed the back of her thigh. It was not so bad that this part of her anatomy connected to her luscious looking buttocks.

"Ugh! Put me down, you damn hybrid! I can walk. What about my car?!" Caroline yelled these words outraged in the rhythm of her fists banging with all her might against his back, but to her it felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Don't worry, love. You'll see it tomorrow again."

When the rage cleared her foggy brain she perceived the strong hand having a tight hold over her leg. His warm hand didn't help her mind that was already in the gutter. _Klaus's hands on her skin stroking a path only he knew of. Wet lips breathing hot air in her neck. She arched her back with all the sensations coursing through her body, leaving her in a wiggling mess. Caroline felt him putting a firm hand on her stomach, initiating dominance, making her feel helpless but, oh so turned on. This guy will be the death of her, she thought. When she felt his hot breath going south, Caroline knew she too far gone in her arousal to care about anything else around her as he used his tongue to li-_

"Caroline."

The vampire opened her eyes when she realized she was still perched on his shoulder, and more importantly having indecent and worrying fantasies ... again. She made out the uttered words spoken by the insane, controlling hybrid and not her fantasy-Klaus.

"Everything okay?" Did she detect something in his voice?

"Uh, ... yes." If she wasn't so flustered, she would have snapped at him despite his caring tone.

* * *

This girl will be the death of me, Klaus thought. He could have never predicted what would happen as he pulled this woman over his shoulder. Granted, he knew what he was doing and liked the idea of touching her and asserting his dominance on her.

However when he registered the distinct smell of her arousal, he was a goner. In this moment he never felt more blessed and cursed with his werewolf gene. Besides, it didn't make his 'walking problem' any easier.

He was though plagued with her secret thoughts and wondered who was evoking these sentiments of her. Hopefully not this _pup_.

Klaus truly appreciated the view of her short royal blue dress ... and let's not forget the dangerous looking black stilettos he wouldn't mind digging into his back as he'd hold her thighs.

Focusing his thoughts elsewhere, Klaus noticed that he reached his destination as he placed Caroline in the passenger seat.

"Are you going to put my seat belt on up next?" Caroline teased.

Chuckling, Klaus murmured, "If all you wanted was my hands on you, all you had to do was ask."

Without waiting for a retort Klaus closed her door and went to the driver seat.

When they were on the road, he felt the gaze of Caroline, looking at him puzzled.

"What were you even doing here?" Caroline asked finally.

"What were _you _doing there?" Klaus retorted with a counter question.

"Well, ... I asked you first." Caroline replied with a taunting smile.

After some time to think if he should tell the truth he decided, "I was worried about you."

Shock. That's how he would decipher the look on the young vampire's face. "Uh, you? But ... why?"

He saw how she indeed had not a hunch what to retort to that. Maybe Caroline was expecting a more bantering kind of conversation, nothing serious. Perhaps she was letting things slide when she was with her so-called friends, but not with him.

"I know you're mad at me." Klaus stated.

"Why would I be mad with you?" Caroline stammered with a smile. Nice try, sweetheart. Your smile can't fool anyone.

"Do you remember a week ago? At the Town Square?" He continued when he saw her trying to deny everything vehemently. "You were wearing a white summer dress and just leaving the Grill as you saw me crossing the street. And what did you do?" Klaus looked at Caroline expectantly.

"This was not what..."

"I'll tell you what you did. You went still as a statue and just ... turned around. Pretending I wasn't even there." He had to admit it still hurt when she turned her back on him. Even after everything he did for her.

"I just want you to tell me what's wrong, Caroline. I saved your friend's life. You asked me and I did. Now tell me why you recently act like I'm a stranger to you."

With a hard voice Caroline said, "Do you really want to know? Well, guess what? Don't ask things you don't want to hear the answers to."

After the outburst of Caroline it has gone quiet in the car. Klaus had no idea how to change her opinion of him, though as much as he wanted to and Caroline felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

She admitted that she was partly responsible for her own predicament when she literally begged for Klaus's help. Caroline gathered her courage when she spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus tense and lick his lips. _God, these lips. Caroline, FOCUS!_

When he stayed silent she continued in her rant, "I know I shouldn't be mad at you when I asked you to save Tyler's life - " _Gosh, why does he always have to make a fist when I say his name?! _" - and I'm grateful for what you did. But you turned everything upside down in this town! Siring hybrids, wreaking havoc and playing the bad guy. When will this ever end?" By the end her hands were in her hair and she looked with disbelieving eyes at the hybrid in question, only realizing seconds later that they stopped at her house.

Klaus pondered his next words while trying to tame his temper. True honesty, he thought, it was so rare to him, but not with Caroline. "You see ... I _am_ the bad guy, Caroline."

He wanted to lash out at her. This was the way he always had been and always will be. Perhaps this was how they functioned, if someone came too close to them they shied away.

"I refuse to believe that." She spoke in soft and caring voice.

"Believe it."

When it turned quiet again, a question was burning in his mind that had plagued him all along.

"You once said that ..." He laughed disbelievingly, not quite understanding why he was doing this, "... you said what I really wanted was loyalty." Klaus sensed her turn her head turn abruptly to him and knew she remembered.

"Did you mean it?"

After a moment's consideration Caroline said, "Yes. But I won't be loyal to you because I'd be obligated. I want to."

Together they shared a small smile in the dark night.

Caroline had not a clue why she was being nice to him. Lie. She knew why. In some rare moments she saw Klaus how he really was. He seemed ... human. Maybe that was what drew her to him. He allowed himself to be vulnerable to her and trusted her. How could she not like him?

When the moon reflected in his gleaming eyes, Caroline plucked up her courage and leaned forward.

Klaus's breath hitched and thought he was dreaming when he felt the sensation of Caroline's soft lips on his cheek. He still closed his eyes to savour this moment.

He caught her blushing smile before Caroline hurried out of his car.

Just before she reached her door, he couldn't help but call out, "Caroline, love?"

When Klaus saw her beautiful face again he dared, "You look ravishing, by the way.", before driving away.

Not seeing a joyful smile on Caroline's face.

* * *

**Here it is, guys! How do you like it? Please leave a message and/or a review.**

**Caroline is wearing a _**Royal blue dress **_**and _**L.A.M.B. Tammy Woven Stiletto Pumps.**_****

**I'm trying to write longer chapters in the future, so buckle up.**


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter Three**

**Who Are You?**

**Hello everyone! I know I took my time but the last TVD episodes took my inspiration. What did you all think of the finales of The Originals and Once Upon a Time? **

**This chapter is completely AH - this is my first human story I wrote – just so you know.**

**No beta.**

* * *

_Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me**  
**Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me**  
**Throwing all the pages of the past out the window**  
**When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it_

_**\- Power by Kat Graham -**_

* * *

Caroline jolted out of her sleep when she heard thumping sounds coming out of her apartment. _Wait, what?_

Jolting upright she risked a glance at her door, wishing she had x-ray vision to calm her racing heart. Caroline tried not to overreact. It could be Stefan, you know? Remember your best friend?

Who said that he was staying for the night with his girlfriend Lexi ...

_Dammit!_

The next possible solution could be: one of her girlfriends were trying to surprise her by swinging by, Caroline looked over at her alarm clock, at 2 o'clock in the morning?! Seriously? Who does that?

Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she contemplated the third and most logical possibility, and jumped out of her bed. Caroline tried to be as quiet as possible as she tiptoed to her closet to get the wooden baseball bat out of her closet, hidden beneath her prized Jimmy Choos. She whispered a quiet 'Thank you' to her dad who taught her the most about self-defense.

This was at least something their parents could agree upon, protecting their only daughter.

Caroline got back to the third option, a freaking burglar just got inside her apartment! Maybe he just wants money, some valuables. O-okay. And maybe he will later come inside her room to finish the job! _Caroline, gosh! Get your mind out of the gutter. _He's probably armed, not need to get worried about it.

The blonde heard another sound clinking sound and forced herself to pull herself together. You can do this, she told herself.

Caroline took a deep breath as she ventured in the kitchen where most of the treacherous sounds were coming from. Standing in her white tank top and black lace panties, she encouraged herself that now was not the time to think about her appearance. She probably was looking like a crazy woman with her wavy, blonde locks who was roused out of her sleep (which was kind of true) and the baseball bat raised in the air, poised to fight off every enemy coming her way.

Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before rounding the corner with an outcry, ready for battle.

"Aaaaahhh!", she exclaimed to the male stranger who she caught in the act with his fingers in her secret stash of cookies.

The intruder startled and in the haste dropped the container, but immediately bent down to put it back.

_How dare he!_ Now she really was pissed.

The cookie thief at least had the decency to look guilty and raise his hands in the air, as in surrender, when he registered her fighting stance.

Caroline perused her opponent. Dark blonde curls which looked tousled atop of his head, a gray Henley joined with a dark leather jacket, a pair of jeans and brown work boots. If she weren't so angry and awoken so early, or rather late, she would have warmed up to him.

The man could barely ogle her barely clothed appearance before being verbally attacked by her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in _my _apartment, eating _my_ cookies?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Woah, woman! And who are you, love?" She heard him say with a British accent. Oh my God! He had an accent?! _Focus, Caroline!_

"You don't... I'm not your anything! And I asked you first." Caroline said in an angry tone.

The stranger peered at the weapon in her hand and reasoned, "Well, would you mind putting down your murder weapon for starters?" He pulled up his eyebrows and indicated with a shake of his head to her equipment to emphasize his point.

She almost forgot about the so-called murder weapon as she looked down and nearly laughed at how ridiculous she must look. Caroline couldn't help staying distrustful as she laid the bat on her kitchen counter but decided to let it in her reach. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde guy trying and failing to suppress a smile.

In response Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So, you didn't answer my question, _pal_." She countered mockingly.

She could see him lowering his head to pull himself together before saying, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus."

When Caroline saw him bestowing her with a charming smile (no, don't you dare think he's charming!) and even more adorable dimples which made her instantly swoon but she forced herself to steel her walls against this British Casanova.

"Well then, _Niklaus_," she said out of spite but saw the twitch of his lip nonetheless, "what are you doing in my apartment?" Caroline tried to muster in a civil but offhanded way.

"I was actually going to visit a friend, Stefan Salvatore. You know him?"

That took the wind out of her sails.

"Wait. You know Stefan?"

He hesitated before telling her, "Yes, we met in College and he told me about a blonde girlfriend. You wouldn't be...?" Klaus looked at her from under his eyelashes and resembled a puppy. Which she was so not falling for. Nope.

"God, no! Never. How could you think that... me and Stefan?" She couldn't help the blushing smile and definitely not her rambling as she looked at Klaus. Why everyone around her thought so was beyond her. They were best friends. They could always rely on each other in their need of comfort. Bros before hoes, and all that.

Klaus exhaled loudly as he said, "Well, that's good to know, love."

Seeing him with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, she uttered, "What's that look?"

"What look?" He replied in an innocent way.

"Oh, please. Innocence doesn't become you."

He stated smugly, "You see, I wouldn't want to break any code by going after his best friend."

She couldn't help laughing wholeheartedly at his cockiness. "Wow, you don't do things at half speed, mister!" Together they joined in laughter and she felt the tension subside. It looked like the ice was broken.

When Caroline felt Klaus's intense gaze on her she couldn't help but notice how expressive his eyes were. Despite her want to look away she wasn't able to but reciprocate his stare.

"You didn't tell me your name, sweetheart." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Now why would I do that?" Caroline flirted back. _Wait, what are you doing, Caroline? You're flirting?! Just 20 seconds ago you were so angry flashes of lightning could have shot out of your eyes!_

Klaus leaned with his arm on the kitchen counter and as she felt his waist so close to hers did she realize how close they stood to each other. If someone asked why she didn't scoff back, she would say that this guy was different than anyone she had ever met. Okay, he was so sure of himself but he was also really suave and good-looking and this accent... Who wouldn't get weak in the knees?

"Because I was greeted and almost attacked by a baseball bat wielding woman who was for some reason rather cross with me." He answered with a mocked frown.

Caroline had to hold her hands in front of her face to hide her blushing face. She was quite sure he wouldn't let her live that down. She looked up into his face and saw the dimples for the first time. And up close he looked even more beautiful to her. _Do you even call a guy beautiful these days?_ Furthermore, Caroline could appreciate stubbled cheeks and blue-green eyes. Feeling his stare on her lips, she let go of it, not realizing she has bitten on it this whole time.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt since Klaus and Stefan seemed to know each other, Caroline decided to just go for it, "The name is Caroline." She held her hand in front of him as an introduction. "Baseball bat wielding woman who gets angry when being woken out of her sleep by someone eating her cookies." She added in a serious tone but failed when a giggle broke through. She swore her cheeks hurt from all this laughing.

When Caroline felt his callused hand touch hers and pull her slightly in his direction, she couldn't suppress the shudder going through her body. The caressing motion he did with his thumb didn't help her case either. She cleared her throat and sidestepped him to break the thick air that had befallen the room.

* * *

_God, is she stunning. _He couldn't help admiring the blonde's backside in her black underwear. Klaus surely expected other things when coming to his mate's flat but certainly not a raging woman ready to attack him with a baseball bat. Well, he should consider himself lucky she didn't have a gun.

He thought about surprising his best friend and knew Stefan didn't like them at all. Who knew that in the end he would get a pleasant surprise? The fact that the fiery blonde was only in her underwear was just the icing on the cake. Klaus tried to ignore that Stefan and him wouldn't be on friendly terms when he found out about him seducing his best friend, but he still propositioned her, damn the consequences.

"So, Caroline,..." Klaus could barely suppress a smile at seeing the gorgeous woman blush and evading his eyes as she put the box of biscuits back in the cupboard - and what a delight it was seeing Caroline's rising hem of her tank top, which showed more of her delectable body. Fortunately, he was the only one who could hear himself growl.

Looking into her blue eyes, which were illuminated by the moon shining through the windows, leaving her in a glorious sight and rendering him speechless, did Klaus notice she turned around.

"You were saying, _Niklaus_?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was trying to ruffle him by calling him by his given name. But in the end she made his oh-so-hated name sound so appealing coming from her lips.

"Uhm,..." He murmured, "I guess I forgot when looking at your beauty."

Caroline only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Smooth talker." She cleared her throat to sidetrack from the topic, namely her. "So I guess you could stay overnight. Stefan said he would come tomorrow again."

Seeing the devilish twinkle in his eyes, she rephrased to chase off any naughty thoughts clouding his mind, though she clearly wouldn't mind.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"And you can take the couch." Caroline pointed with her finger at him.

"Pity." Klaus whispered in the night which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who immediately admonished him with her infamous don't-screw-with-me look and he raised his hands in surrender the second time this evening.

It seemed like this girl made him want to submit to her, were his thoughts when he heard Caroline's retreating footsteps.

Looking up, he discovered the object near the wash basin and grabbed it as Klaus called out her name, "Caroline."

Caroline hesitated before she set her hands on her hips before raising an expected eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you forget something, love?"

Caroline saw her baseball bat in Klaus's grip and could hit her head at the nearest wall or let the ground swallow her whole, preferably both.

She walked in two brisk steps to him and snatched it from him, trying to ignore the prickling feeling she got where their hands touched. "Thank you." She muttered to him before turning around.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, love." Caroline could almost feel his smug grin but she didn't dare turn around, in fear of admitting defeat. Intent on ignoring the British jerk who was oh so amused at her expense, did she go in direction of her room as she heard him shout out again.

"And, Caroline?"

* * *

Klaus was enjoying himself immensely. This girl, Caroline, was fun and adorable and he didn't think he laughed so playfully this much since leaving his childhood home in London, although he doubted there was much to laugh about. Trying to dispel any dark memories from evoking and festering his soul, Klaus put on a sincere and shy smile, "Good night, sweetheart."

When Caroline did turn around he could see the rare and thankful smile grace her beautiful features as she nodded before going back to sleep.

It was a start, he thought to himself as he laid down on the beige-coloured sofa which was decorated with an array of pillows.

The smile never left Klaus's face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Human

_**Chapter Four**_

**Human**

**I was experimenting a bit with the characters here and tried something new. It is during the time Klaus is looking for werewolves to turn them and I asked myself what he did during his time. ;)**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Set after 3x05. AU**

**P.S. I changed the rating to M, so ... smut is coming. At least I'm trying.**

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_**\- Human by Christina Perri -**_

_**"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus Mikaelson, in 3x09 Homecoming**_

_Portland, Oregon_

Klaus cleaned the residual blood off his arm with a rag as he overlooked the streets from his suite in Hotel Monaco in Portland. Today had been a success. He could gather five werewolves and turned them successfully into Hybrids.

Thinking of the day's achievements made him decide to celebrate. A few drinks, maybe someone to drink from. Now that would be one hell of party.

Klaus went into the bathroom to clean his face, not wanting to take anything to chance. It wouldn't be a good start when asked to say, "Uh, I was killing werewolves in the Forest Park right here in Portland. It's just a wonderful city. And what are you doing for a living?" Well, not the best way to lure someone in under a false sense of security.

He changed into a new pair of Jeans and threw away his bloodied shirt, putting on a grey Henley and a dark leather jacket. Klaus grabbed his cellphone on the way out and ordered to the Hybrid guarding his room, "Tony, mate. You'll stay here and call me if anything happens."

At his silent nod he grinned in approval and went out of the building. As Klaus drove with his Range Rover to a bar called 'Crush' he noticed that it was getting close to midnight. The perfect time to let his inner wolf hunt, he thought with a smirk.

Klaus went to the bar to order himself a glass of Whiskey and let himself enjoy the soothing burn down his throat. After fifteen minutes he could hear the distinct sound of joyful laughter. Acting out of sheer curiosity Klaus saw a group of young student girls having fun. Though the one who got his attention was the radiant blonde woman.

Vibrant would be a fitting word for the way she laughed and enjoyed herself with her friends. Sharing her beaming light with them. He banned these thoughts immediately because he didn't want any emotional bond with the girl whom he was drinking from tonight.

* * *

Caroline was close to tears from clutching her stomach so hard when her friend Abigail shared her latest mishap from her workplace.

"... I had no idea that she would give it to me at work, okay! But this thing wouldn't stop buzzing. Gosh!"

"That's what they normally do, sweetie." Caroline cooed before she gave a high-five to Natalia on her right, who was sitting between them.

"Haha, very funny. Let's see how much you laugh when it happens to you." Abbs deadpanned.

Caroline and Talia shared a look before barely concealing their choked laughter.

"You seem so confident that we will send a vibrator..." She imperceptibly looked around as if anyone would listen in to their conversation, "... to our cubicle."

"Oh, come on, Abbs. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it was definitely a fun story to tell." Caroline said with a wink.

Abbs groaned as she threw her head back. "Oh God, you're never going to let me live this down, do you?"

"Nope." came Caroline's answer.

Followed by Talia's, "Never."

Abbs rolled her eyes as they all chinked their drinks. After some time Caroline felt Talia poke her ribs.

"What?"

Her friend looked in the direction of the bar as she whispered in her ear, like sharing a secret with her.

"This hot guy is staring at you."

When she tried to look, Talia grabbed her arm to hold her back. "No, don't look."

"But ... aren't you looking and maybe succeeding in staring him down?"

As she finally loosened her grip Caroline could finally sneak an inconspicuous look, okay she tried to.

And she was right. He was definitely hot. And staring at her. Caroline still couldn't help but gasp as she looked him over. That guy had a rugged look going which meant he was ... steamy.

He wore boots, tight Jeans, a Henley (which she could surely take a liking to) and a leather jacket in that she would _love _to dig her fingernails in (and not only in a fashionable sense). That man perfected the look with a couple of necklaces, stubble lining up his cheekbones, full pink lips and blonde curls which she imagined combing her fingers through.

Caroline really had no idea since when she got so wild but a few things she knew for sure. Point one, it had been a month since she caught her boyfriend in bed with someone else, so she was definitely up for some action. Point two, that guy looked like wild rolling in the sheets. Point three, and surely the most important one, he was royally screaming 'Bad Boy'.

It still didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

When Caroline realized he was smirking at her she knew she got caught. Well, all of them, since they turned their heads so abruptly she was afraid her and her friends would get whiplash.

Smiling to herself, Caroline announced, "Girls, that wasn't suspicious at all."

Ordering another round, Caroline couldn't help but share a smile with her handsome stranger as she nipped at her drink.

She was going to let loose, Caroline decided with a wicked thought.

* * *

This girl was certainly trying to kill any man in this bar, Klaus grinned wolfishly to himself.

He saw her come to a decision after she saw him watching her. Unexpectedly she ventured to the dance floor and raised her hands in the air, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Admittedly he preferred the jazzy tunes of the '20s, contrary to modern genres as House, Techno and Dance, and whatnot.

Although the way she was dancing made him reconsider all his beliefs. Klaus kept watching her back as she tilted her head and touched her arm languidly with her fingertips. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's hips, how they twirled and imagined other things she could do with these legs.

From his perspective he could truly appreciate her tight-fitting dress. He sighed as he shook his head. Women of the twenty-first century and their far from modest clothing. What a wonderful idea to emphasize the hills and curves of beauty. And to sate the eye and nurture the mind.

When the beauty turned her head and looked him straight in the eye as she put her hands on her waist and rolled her hips, he knew he was going to enjoy the show that this blonde was so willing to give him.

She kept her back to him as she continued dancing, swaying her hips to the music. She would tilt her head back and raise her arms which in turn pulled the hem of her dress up, showing more of the sun-kissed skin of her legs.

How this night was changing for him. Klaus was counting on looking for a prey in his nightly chase and instead found someone who was trying to seduce. _Try all you want, sweetheart. I'll have you writhing by the end of the night._

* * *

Every time Caroline danced she would never feel more free than this moment. No thinking. Just feeling.

Caroline thought back to the handsome stranger and couldn't stop smiling. It was fun to play this game of seduction, she thought with a pleased grin. Why should she go up to him when he would come to her instead. Besides, nothing could stop Caroline once she set her eye on something. Or someone.

She felt the touch of hands settling on her waist and sighed. Finally. The stranger gave a grunt before severing the connection to her skin altogether. Caroline frowned and was disappointed by the loss of contact.

Just before turning around she felt the feel of hands on her hips again. Though this time they felt stronger and possessive. When Caroline looked down she saw a pair of hands placed on her stomach, holding her tight against him. She could barely conceal a moan as she leaned her head back against the stranger's neck and leaned her body aligned with his.

As Caroline closed her eyes she was aware of her other senses. Smell. Touch. Feel. Her mind was telling her all these things she could barely process. The way her cheek, was next to his and she could feel his scruff. Leaving raw marks on her skin, igniting her skin. The feel of his soft curls in her hand as she raised her arm to his neck. His breath on her ear, in the same rhythm as hers.

Caroline loved the scraping of his jeans on her skin. She nearly came undone by the image of them together. Two bodies close to each other which were lined up as one. She always loved the seductive dance of two people. Intimate contact. No distance.

When she turned to look him in the eye Caroline saw the sea-green color of his eyes, rendering her speechless. She thought that she never saw a more beautiful pair of eyes.

* * *

Klaus was just on his way to claim the blonde beauty when he saw the fouled hands of a pathetic and despicable lowlife on her pure skin. He barely noticed that he let out a growl before moving in his hybrid speed to the grimy imbecile. Nobody took notice of him ripping his arms off the girl's waist and breaking his hands in the process.

The boy could only let out a sound of pain before Klaus put his hand on his throat, exerting just a bit of pressure and showing him his infamous death glare that before him already had some vampires run screaming. Just like this poor chap.

Not wasting any time Klaus filled in the vacant spot behind the blonde beauty and settled his hands on her hips, conveying his possessive and aggravated emotions without meaning to. And he didn't understand one bit why he felt so keenly that way.

Klaus shook his head to ignore his line of thought and focused on more enjoyable things such as the feel of this one girl in his arms. Now he could imagine why men of this century loved their women scantily clad.

The Hybrid felt the girl turn her head and brush her lips against his cheek and inhaled her smell which was a mixture of beer and her natural vanilla fragrance. It left tingles down his back straight to his groin. Or more like lust.

_Doesn't matter. She will make a glorious sight, spread out and bare on my bed._

* * *

This guy really had some moves, was her mind thinking as she swayed with her sexy stranger. If a guy could dance as talented and sensual like this, then he had to be a real rocket in bed. Caroline bit her lip at this thought.

Feeling him at her back, without seeing him, nor knowing him evoked a burst of arousal through her body. Caroline bit back a moan when his hands ventured under the swell of her breasts. Her clit started to throb when she imagined him putting his hands on them.

_God, why did he have to tease her like this?_

Payback is a bitch, she thought with a devilish smile as she raked her hand through his golden locks and pulled him at his hair until Caroline heard him growl through gritted teeth. She teased him further by dragging his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips, same as she could almost taste his Scotch.

When Caroline saw the Greek God's eyes linger on her red-painted lips, her heart leaped at joy, knowing she succeeded at her first step of seduction.

_And here comes Step Two._

Caroline pulled him roughly to her as she put her lips to his. She couldn't suppress the moan from escaping when he practically compelled her to open to her mouth by invading her with his tongue. She felt the all too familiar dance with his tongue when he caressed hers.

Caroline had always been a fan of foreplay. It was a taste of what was to come.

She sensed how his hand went from her breast down a path past her hips and slowly raised the hem of her dress to put it on her inner thigh, close to her panties. That guy nearly drove her mad when he rubbed circles up her skin. Wanting to retaliate Caroline pushed her hips back and rolled them against his crotch and felt herself getting wet when his obvious arousal was poking at her ass.

* * *

Sometimes Klaus really couldn't decide if his Werewolf gene was a gift or a curse - this was one of these times.

He was able to sense her smell of arousal as this bloody vixen rubbed herself against him. He was filled with a proud satisfaction, knowing he aroused her and was at the brink of madness at pushing her at the nearest wall to find her secret treasure, consequences be damned who would see them.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Klaus laid his hands on her stomach as he whispered huskily in her ear, "How about we leave this place?"

* * *

Somewhere between going to a bar with her friends and dancing with a hot guy Caroline realized several things. He was British (and hot!) and he could dance, so it clearly was a given that she would spend the night with him.

In between telling her friends she already had a ride home, who just wiggled their eyebrows and said, "Of course. Enjoy your 'ride'!" Though even their teasing couldn't bring her down from her highly aroused state.

Her stranger just put his hand on her waist on the way out and pushed her firmly against a dark SUV. Caroline kind of liked his aggressiveness. She curled her hands through his locks as he plundered her mouth. The blonde could barely restrain herself in the car from riding astride him in his seat but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. She teasingly laid her hand up his inner thigh and traced wet, open-mouthed kisses on the man's throat and neck. His stubble tickled her skin and stirred her libido.**  
**

Caroline saw his eyes roll in the back of his head but miraculously he had perfect control over the vehicle. Though he gripped the steering wheel pretty hard. "You're going to pay for that." The hot guy said as he looked with darkened blue-green eyes at her and she knew that he would retaliate with the cruelest of torture.

_Oh boy, was she looking forward to that._

* * *

This girl will be the death of me, Klaus thought as he pulled the blonde Siren into his hotel and shortly after in the lift. Along the way he couldn't resist kissing her and laughing with her. However he would never admit that to anyone.

On the way up to the 30th floor the restricted space couldn't save her from his onslaught of wild kisses and teasing touches. Realizing that they arrived, Klaus unlocked the girl's legs off his waist and walked with quick steps to his suite. Fortunately, the Hybrid he put on guard duty had the common sense to be out of his hair.

He didn't know how to explain that. Besides, he didn't want to compel her. Klaus told himself that it was tedious but somehow knew it was more than that.

He was shaken out of his stupor when he was being pushed by the sassy blonde into his room, the light of the door barely blinking the green light. Klaus laughed freely at her obvious enthusiasm. Klaus shoved the door closed with his foot before his jacket was lowered off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Taking back his dominance, Klaus fulfilled his secret fantasy by pushing the girl at the wall and laid kisses upon her neck.

"What's your name?" Came the breathy moan above him.

"Call me Klaus." He murmured towards her lips before paying attention to her bare shoulders.

The girl merely uttered, "Caroline."

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered in reverence, pleased by the shivering reaction of his voice, "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"We'll see about that." He looked up to see the teasing glint in her eyes and knew she was up to no good. Caroline grabbed for the hem of his shirt before she ripped it hastily off his body. Upon seeing his shirtless body, she stroked his chest and inspected his feathered tattoo on his left shoulder with her fingertips.

Caroline couldn't describe the feeling flowing through her body when she saw his ink. This guy really was playing with her libido, she thought as he gazed up from under his eyelashes and showed her such an alluring smile she nearly came undone. With deliberated slowness Caroline turned halfway around but still looked over her shoulder as she pulled the zipper of her dress down, letting it fall down.

Only dressed in her black lacy lingerie and red high heels, she was about to take off her shoes but stopped when she heard the raspy voice, "Leave them on. I want to feel all of you."

Caroline was a shivering mess of anticipation as she waited with bated breath, meanwhile Klaus walked with quick steps and a determined look to her to pull her with abandon towards his sculpted body. Klaus really had a nicely formed figure, not thin but also not too much muscles. He was just ... perfect.

The blonde put her hands on his cheeks as she was being held securely by him and kissed without any restraint. With a yank Klaus pulled her cleavage towards his face as he walked with sluggish steps while he pulled down the straps of her bra to finally exposing her breasts to him, to a sturdy wooden table in front of the spectacular view of Portland.

The decorating vase on it didn't exist very long as it was shoved to the ground, leaving it in pieces on the floor. She laughed out loud with him. Who knew this could be so much fun?

The laughter died down and turned to sighs when Klaus laid her gently on the surface and lavished her breasts with his talented tongue. Caroline rested her hands in his curls and tightened her calves around his waist as he licked and fondled her nipples.

Klaus nipped her buds, leaving her in a shivering mess between the most exquisite torture and sweet pleasure. Caroline whimpered in protest when his mouth left her to kiss along her ribs, the teasing tongue brushing her belly button and finally her panties.

This Caroline girl could really let herself go, Klaus thought as he fingered the fabric of her knickers to strip it off her slowly. He watched her reaction as he put the lacy arousal in front of his face, inhaling her alluring smell. When he saw her widening eyes and the dilated pupils, he knew he succeeded in making her hot and bothered.

Klaus threw the garment away before he went to his knees, pulled at her upper thighs until she sat right at the edge.

She realized she never found anything sexier than seeing a man on his knees, nearly fully clothed while she was standing butt naked with only her shoes before him. Caroline wondered who was at whose mercy. She supported her hands on his shoulders as he put his face in front of her cunt and kissed her clit.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed in a delirious tone.

"You smell delicious, love. I wonder if you taste even better."

"Please stop talking in this accent ... if you don't want me to come just yet." She couldn't believe that she was able to string words together with the way Klaus curled his tongue inside her pussy and seemed to enjoy it, judging by his humming that reverberated through her body and how he licked her juices like it was the finest meal. And added the effect of rolling his thumb in circles on her clit.

Caroline felt like a bitch in heat how she writhed in desperation on he wooden surface and raked her nails down his back and head. She felt herself getting closer to her climax as Klaus tightened his hold on her legs around his head. She was kind of afraid she was suffocating him though she couldn't bring herself to care while she raked with the her heels against his back.

Besides, Caroline got the feeling Klaus liked her reckless and wild.

"Oh, please. Klaus, ... let me ... I'm so close." Caroline nearly screamed.

At the loss of his tongue altogether, Caroline was about to protest and/or bite his head off and fell quiet at the serious look in his eyes when Klaus whispered to her labia, "Come for me, Caroline." just as he put his finger inside her.

Caroline didn't know if it were his words, his oh so talented finger or his dominating look, but she came. And fireworks danced in front of her eyes.

* * *

Klaus saw Caroline close her eyes and cling with all her might against him before her body was wrecked with shudders and her mouth cried out loud moans that he was afraid other customers might hear. Shrugging his shoulders, he came to the conclusion that he didn't care.

_They can hear all they want because in the end it was me who did this._

Klaus was filled with satisfaction so great, he believed he would combust, despite the feel of the marks on his back he quite enjoined. The Hybrid couldn't suppress the smug smile etching on his face as Caroline sighed and lifted her disbelieving eyes at him.

"What's that grin for?" She breathed the words in anger, unable though to keep the panting out of her voice.

"Oh, I'll show you." Klaus said in a foreboding tone.

Caroline let out a startled cry as he carried her abruptly off the table to his king-size bed. She could barely appreciate the detail for the white linen and sheets when she was already unceremoniously dropped off and bounced up and down.

Caroline let out a giggle of happiness but chose to play the innocent victim by dragging herself away from him on the bed but was not able to erase the challenging stare. Additionally, she curled her finger to beckon him closer.

Seeing her arse teasing him when she drew back and the sly smile on her face made Klaus wonder if he finally found his match.

"So you want play, hmm? Are you sure about that?" Klaus sent a provocative look her way as he unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline felt like a voyeur seeing him do a striptease. She gulped when she realized Klaus went commando. She bit her lip when he was finally naked. And what a specimen of a man he was, standing in front of her without anything standing in the way.

Klaus climbed up the bed with the appearance of a panther stalking its prey. There was no way to escape but she doubted she wanted an out.

Teasingly he stroked her ankles before he slowly took off her shoes, a clanking sound reverberated as he let them fall beside the bed.

He started kissing her thoroughly while holding her at the nape of her neck. Somewhere in her brain she registered him putting his hands on her waist. Caroline hummed and sighed as she laid a hand on his shoulder-blade and the other at the end of his back to caress his skin.

Her lover didn't waste any time as Klaus ravaged her. Caroline rubbed herself on him to relieve some of the tension that was starting to build in her womb.

_God, that British God could kiss._

Deciding that she wasn't willing to wait any longer, Caroline flipped Klaus on his back with her on top of him. Klaus's features initially displayed anger for being under her, this guy really had some control issues, but soon turned into anticipating pleasure at seeing her breasts ripe for the taking, coupled with her blonde waves in disarray. She seemed like a goddess to him.

Klaus settled his hands on her hips, eager and surprisingly willing to let the blonde minx take charge - for now.

Caroline began exploring his chest by stroking his chest that was covered with slight curls and kissed his pectoral muscles. Klaus sighed when she fondled and licked his nipples. This bloody Siren was such a tea-

"Bloody hell!" He moaned and arched his back, trying to ignore he almost painful stirring of his shaft, when Caroline bit in one of his nipples and tweaked the other one. This daring creature just bit him.

He forgot his line of thought when she dragged her dripping pussy along his growing penis, setting Klaus's nerves on fire when he saw her juices coating him. He firmly grabbed her buttocks to stop any movements. He places her legs beside his narrow waist and pulled her slowly to him until they laid nose to nose.

Klaus felt Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as he waited for her to take the initiative. Finally she supported her hands on his shoulders, she seemed to favour this part of his anatomy - though something told him Caroline would love another member more - and languidly shifted his hips to insert his cock in her entrance.

Both closed their eyes and sighed when they were finally joined as one. Two lovers wanting to keep this indescribable feeling but soon enough Caroline opened her eyes, her intentions clear to see and started moving.

Nothing could have prepped her for the warm emotion in her stomach, spreading to her pulsing clit. Caroline was definitely not ready for the feeling of exhilaration at seeing Klaus's head thrown back, his mouth open to groan and cry out obscenities in his sexy accent, and surely not for his strong grip on her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and down.

Caroline began moving faster when Klaus hit a sensitive spot that left her gasping for air. "Yes, right there! Yes, please. Oh God!" She moaned but she could have screamed it for all she cared.

Klaus moaned and held her to him, his groans against her chest vibrated on her skin as he sucked her nipples.

"Love ... you feel so good. Come on. Have at it."

At his words she was so close she moved frantically on top of him to chase her climax when Klaus pushed his way inside with such a force that she came with loud moans of pleasure and shudders going through her body. Caroline was just recovering from her explosive bliss when Klaus flipped her on her back again and displayed his dominant nature.

Caroline could only focus on Klaus and the way he pounded relentlessly inside her, rattling the bed harshly against the wall. He still grabbed her ass to open her more to him and panted above when she was coming again, a peak so much stronger than the other two. Caroline scratched her fingernails down his back in wild ecstasy as Klaus hid himself in her neck.

Warm breath spread over her neck and she felt his release shoot inside her womb. Her body was so full of sensations that Caroline could hardly recognize a slight nip at her neck.

* * *

It was such a glorious sight seeing Caroline climax. And she was such an exquisite taste. Klaus couldn't resist having a bite of her as she came. It was a reinvigorating thing drinking her blood while in a sexual frenzy.

Klaus licked her wound clean, same as the remnants of her taste off his lips before carefully untangling himself from her, not wanting to squash her. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Klaus kept in mind to give her a bit of his blood after she fell asleep to take away any indications of what happened, despite his growing desire not to.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh, "I take everything back. You clearly know how to bring pleasure to a girl. You're like a hungry wolf."

Normally Klaus would be filled with paranoia for being called a Wolf. But for some reason he was overcome by this possessive feeling, for having the privilege to spending the night with her. This girl was really turning him inside out.

Klaus could only say, "I told you so." before she fell into a deep sleep with a blissful smile stretched on her face.

When he saw her still donning the boots as she stretched like a content cat, Klaus pulled them off her to grant her more comfort. She really was confusing the hell out of him, a never-ending mystery, he mused while he found himself watching the girl during her sleep. He released a sigh by the thought of having to compel her to forget him and ... their night together.

Klaus laid back down, feeling conflicted. Tomorrow, he thought, this could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a relaxed state, her limbs might be aching but she felt even so ... relaxed. Rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, warming her body. When she felt the soft sheets under her fingertips and the strong and moving pillow - wait, moving?!

She sat up straight at once with the sheet covering her clearly naked chest to clear her fuzzy and panicking mind and jerked her head around to survey the unfamiliar hotel suite, until she saw the naked man lying on his stomach.

Step by step her brain tried to tell her the deeds of last night ... the so naughty and blistering things she did last night, including the British specimen, that she got hot all over.

Caroline couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks when a thought came to mind. _I was right about him being a 'good dancer' in bed and so right about them getting 'wild in the sheets'._

Caroline bit her lip while she contemplated having another round with him, in the end there was no better way to wake up than morning sex, but she knew what she was to him - a one night stand. It was just for one night, no biggie. Though she felt sad about the fact that she would never see him again. But she would not offer herself to him to be rejected in the end. No thank you, Sir.

* * *

Klaus woke up at noon, realizing he slept in for the for the first time since ... ages.

He stretched his arms and hid his face further in the pillows and was struck by the poignant smell of musk, perfume ... and sex. A pleased smile etched his features as the memories of last night came to mind. Going to a bar to celebrate, finding a girl to celebrate with and spending a glorious night with her.

Klaus was itching to _celebrate _again and his stirring cock wasn't helping matters either. He was aware of the case he couldn't postpone the moment any longer when he had to send her away, or at least leave her before she woke, before compelling her. He knew it was harsh but he only cared about self-preservation, though an inkling told him otherwise.

Deciding to live in the moment he grabbed after Caroline - but only felt empty cold sheets. His head moved around and came up with the same results as before.

She left him. Damn bloody Caroline left him! How dare she.

Klaus knew he was being a hypocrite, considering the fact he was about to leave _her. _But he was filled with such a rage, compared to the failure of his first Hybrids, was that nothing. This was ... more.

The Hybrid didn't want to associate this with the hurt he felt or a bruised ego. He was going to find her so he could ... finally compel her. Gods, even to him it sounded like a lame excuse. And why he sounded like a juvenile teenager was beyond him. Someone just like Caroline. It hurt thinking her name.

Klaus closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. He felt defeated. Soon his body was overcome with an all-consuming craving. Finding the Doppelgänger would be nothing compared to this.

He would find the human. And this time she wouldn't get away from him so easily.

* * *

**This is it. The longest One-Shot I ever had to write. I still hope you liked it.**

**I hope I can make the next smutty chapter better! ;)**

**If you're curious what Caroline was wearing, beneath this I listed the clothes.**

_**Cotton lace crochet Ruffles two-piece dress, sexy elegant style**_

_**CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN Red 150mm Aborina Suede Open Toe Pumps**_


	5. When the Darkness Comes

**Chapter Five**

**When the Darkness Comes**

**Sorry, but this is not the sequel to last chapter. I hope I can make it up to you with the next chapter though. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading this.**

**This was something different for me to write. Again it's AU. And Caroline is something ... else. This plays in a post-apocalyptic time.**

**Post The Vampire Diaries 5x22 - Home. I changed some things after the finale , so don't act surprised when you see some characters very much alive. ;)**

**No beta. I don't own the characters from the show.**

**Enjoy.**

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_**\- When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat -**_

* * *

The world was going down. But not because of some climatic catastrophe like oil in the Pacific, a flood evoked by God, nor was it the sun swallowing the Earth. So ... nothing biblical at all.

No, it was more like a bunch of supernatural beings thinking they could open a gate to the Other Side, bring back some folks from the dead and didn't care think of the consequences it would bring to the living and dead.

They were the same ones who opened a tomb of blood deprived Vampires to get out Katerina, the Cunning - who in their right mind would do that?! Or Mikael, the Destroyer ... yep. The same guys. Don't forget Esther, the Devilish Witch. The Original Kol, the Wicked, though that was a crying shame.

Fortunately, she was able to bring him back to life. He was never meant to die either way.

They killed a whole bloodline of thousands of Vampires just to get a cure for a Vampire who didn't even take it. Ugh, all these fickle ones, she thought. And let's not forget Silas, the Crazy Romantic.

Caroline rolled her eyes when she thought about the Vampire Witch. Sometimes she really hated her job at fixing other people's mistakes. Though it had its perks, she mused with a smirk.

The fog of her dark thoughts lifted when she considered the one person where she felt more like herself ... of course, she would never tell him that. Caroline didn't want to stroke his ego even more.

As if reading her mind she felt a jolt going through her body and her eyes changed their color from cornflower blue to a glowing hue. The Element summoned her powers and left in a ball of fire, not seen by the human eye.

Caroline's knee-length black dress, coupled with a white blazer and black ankle boots, fluttered behind her when she teleported herself in the Mikaelson home, which was already gathered with the aforementioned band of misfits and the Originals. Upon further survey of the room Caroline was able to detect her protégé.

Who was showing his all too familiar scowl and crossed arms, dressed to kill with his black Henley, brown work boots and blue jeans.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed. The smile that was about to appear on her face receded completely when she saw the apologetic grimaces from Elijah and Klaus.

Something was up. "What is going on?"

Caroline turned to the people who were the reason she was sent here in the first place. "Before you answer, choose wisely. Killing me won't solve any of your problems. You have enough on your plate already." She put her hands on her hips and spoke in an annoyed tone when she addressed the group of people, namely Damon, Elena and Bonnie, on the couch.

The Doppelgänger spoke up with a soothing voice, "No, it's not that. We need your help." At the end she glanced at the Casanova meaningfully.

"With what?" Caroline asked intrigued but still skeptical.

Before Elena could answer she was interrupted by someone else. "They want to kill Silas ... again." Klaus said in a smug voice, aware of her opinion on the matter.

Caroline looked up into his sea green eyes, of someone she could trust. "You summoned me here to talk about _this_? This is a suicide mission! I told you from the start what would happen should you raise Silas. Insanity doesn't even-"

Damon abruptly stood up. "Now, Blondie..." He said condescendingly and in a weirdly seducing way. She could only glower in disgust. "Do what you're told for once, you little-"

Enough of this jabber. Caroline closed her fist as she ordered, "Shut your trap." By magic the room fell silent. She exhaled loudly when she no longer had to listen to him. Just mumbling could be heard from his magically closed mouth.

"Listen up, buddy. You should have stopped talking after calling me Blondie, you sexist. I thought the Originals would've taught you already to respect your elders. Looks it is my job to do." Caroline left no argument as she crossed her arms.

The Originals watched in awe as she used her powers on him, especially Rebekah didn't hide her pretentious joy as pride shot through her body at seeing the blonde speak up for herself. Bonnie pressed her lips together to conceal her smile while Elena tried to intervene but was silenced by her glare.

Caroline turned her body to Bonnie, giving the Witch her full attention. " So, ... what is your plan?" She could feel the relief coursing through the room when they all realized she was at least willing to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klaus granted himself a glass of Scotch. He didn't want to appear too obvious by staring at her all the time like some creep. Besides, she really fitted these dresses quite well. The Hybrid knew he had to get his mind out of the gutter when he imagined her in no clothes at all, preferably.

He nearly choked on his drink when her stare locked on him, like she was aware of his indecent thoughts.

Klaus threw a seductive smile her way and couldn't help feeling pleased with himself at seeing her blush under his insistent gaze. Caroline cleared her throat, hoping it would also clear her thoughts. "Okay, here's the deal. We all work together since this concerns every supernatural being. But we'll do things _my _way." This was a point she wouldn't negotiate upon.

At hearing Damon's futile protests but everyone else's agreement, a pleased smile etched on her features as she clapped her hands excitedly, "So it's settled then."

Damon felt useless and desperate being ignored when Elena laid a hand on her on-and-off boyfriend's cheek and spoke in a mock soft tone. "It's okay, Damon. You don't need to worry, hon."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Damon. She can speak for herself. And she's a Vampire." Elena could only smile in gratitude at hearing her approving words.

Caroline mused teasingly, "I like him this way. And I didn't even need to use duct tape. Maybe I'll let you stay this way."

His glare couldn't diminish the giggles and howling laughter that filled the room. Caroline sent a wink Kol's way who smirked boyishly at her, thinking he wouldn't be able to play a more devilish prank. Or maybe he would?

Caroline crossed the threshold when she removed the temporary improvement (in her eyes at least) of Damon. She strangely left in better spirits than she arrived there, she contemplated with a happy smile.

"What the hell, Elena?!" Damon exclaimed.

"Caroline, couldn't you let him stay like this?" Rebekah whined.

"Right. Why did you have to take away all the fun? I wanted to know what noise he would make when I'll test my new baseball bat on him!" She heard Kol jest.

Caroline felt him before she heard him say in a husky voice, "I know I shouldn't have done that, love, and I'm sorry but-" Klaus was cut short by soft lips pressing against his and let out a moan which the blonde used to her advantage when she caressed his tongue with hers.

With closed eyes they reveled in their passionate but gentle kiss while Caroline stroked his neck and Klaus held her to him by the soft skin on her back. And secretly admired the convenience of her dress.

Klaus continued kissing her while he murmured with a rasp voice against her skin, "You left me in bed this morning."

So he wanted her to stay? Caroline's body reacted to his touch when she arched her back to oblige her lover's kisses on her neck, "I didn't know that you wanted me to stay." She stated but couldn't fully control the insecurity from seeping through. Almost living as long as the Originals and she still felt uncertain about herself.

The blonde barely lifted her head and saw his dark orbs before he lifted her up by the waist and carried in Hybrid speed to a brick wall she felt on her back. Klaus languidly kissed her neck, trying to get his point through her thick skull.

"I'll always want you to stay. You hear me? You have no permission to leave my bed in the morning without at least saying goodbye." He said, slowly lifting the hem of her dress while Caroline rubbed circles on his stubbled cheeks.

She murmured against his lips, asking in a serious tone, "Would you let me go then?"

Klaus vowed, "Never." And sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**The dress of Caroline is a knee-length black dress, paired with a white blazer and black ankle boots.**


	6. Human Part 2

**Human Part 2**

**I was so astonished at the reactions of the prequel to this story. This is a continuation of Chapter Four's **_Human_**. How could I ever resist all the puppy eyes and pleads after all? :) I'm thanking you all for following and favoriting this story and hope you like where I'm going with this.**

**A special thanks to** _MissFullofLight _**and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller_**, your words really managed to lift me up and made me believe that I'm writing some good stuff! ;)**

**I had to edit this chapter several times because my computer broke down and I lost the first half of my story. I've never been more grateful that I wrote the other part on paper.**

**So, I'm no longer babbling. But I'd like to know if you want to read Human as a multi-shot?**

**No beta. I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

**Warning: Depiction of Violence, Language and Smut (all in one chapter! *gasp*)**

* * *

_Oh feel our bodies grow,_

_And our souls they blend._

_Yeah love I hope you know,_

_How much my heart depends._

_I guess that's love_

_I can't pretend_

**_\- Can't Pretend by Tom Odell -_**

_What happened before:_

Klaus spent the night with a girl called Caroline but she left him the next morning with her uncompelled memories, leaving him desperate to find her.

* * *

_-3 months later-_

Caroline could finally take a relaxed breath. After all the relentless studying, working through the night, even neglecting nutritious food (and mind you, cereal bars weren't healthy on a daily basis!) and ingesting an enormous amount of coffee that could rival the drug crystal meth (hypothetically speaking of course).

She did it. She finally did it!

Caroline still remembered how a huge weight lifted off her shoulders and her body was vibrating with a feeling of joy and excitement.

All the formulas and notes for the final exam were wiped from her brain as only one thought was occupying everything else: she was graduating.

And as she was standing together with her friends Natalia and Abigail, feeling pride and accomplishment coursing through her, she asked herself one question that had nagged at her mind this whole time: what now?

So she made a decision.

Caroline stowed her bags of clothes in the trunk of her Chevrolet Camaro Convertible, said goodbye to her family and eventually took her leave of her two BFFs and promised to regularly call or at last Skype with them.

In this moment she realized how she was truly standing on her own feet for the first time. The young high-school graduate was confronted with an uncertain future and felt frightened and overjoyed all at once. But she knew that she would take it all in stride.

Caroline wanted to experience something in life and therefore decided a road trip would be a good idea, hoping it would show her what she wanted to do in the next stage of her life.

At the top of her travel list was riding to Los Angeles and going on board of Battleship USS Iowa in Harbor Boulevard.

Next on her plan was visiting Music City Nashville, Tennessee and she went to a concert of Citizen Cope in the Marathon Music Works. Caroline could still feel a warm feeling settle in her stomach when she remembered the Blues and Soul music filling the building.

Caroline loved the calmness she was in when she took a walk in Lincoln Park in Chicago, Illinois despite the barking of dogs and crying babies. It still felt nice to finally have a respite.

At the bottom of her planned journey was standing New Orléans, Louisiana. And she didn't regret it one time.

It was probably the most fascinating and enigmatic place she ever went to so far. It was amazing how at ease and at home she felt. She never had this feeling before. When she was living in her small town it felt like there was more in the world out there.

Maybe she liked the music you could hear playing out of bars or the people dancing joyously on the streets. Caroline asked herself how Mardi Gras would be like.

The blonde felt an involuntary smile form on her lips and bobbed her head to the music. Deciding to rest for a bit, she stopped her car at the curb of a bar called 'Rousseau's' and stretched her legs while closing the car door and took her handbag with her.

Caroline loved the sun hitting her skin and was grateful for the yellow summer dress, the golden gladiator sandals and the black Ray Bans that covered her eyes.

She put on a smile and tucked her glasses in her purse as she walked inside the building. She felt instantly calm and pleased when she saw the dark golden and brown wallpapers, decorated with framed pictures on it. _And wait - is that Nina Simone?!_

But before she could really appreciate the warm feeling of contentment of standing inside the dimly lit establishment, she had to go to the toilet to freshen up after the long and tiresome journey.

Caroline was surprised as she looked in the mirror and saw her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes filled with happiness. The last time she ever looked this happy was three months ago after she woke up in the morning and found herself in the bed of a handsome, blond man.

Even now she was looking wistful and bit her lip when she thought of the night that somehow turned her life around, or at least confused her immensely. Closing her eyes to banish this line of thought, she splashed water on her face to cool her heated skin. "Get a grip." She chastised herself.

Putting her palms against her skin she looked at her reflection and smoothed the fair skin as she pulled in deep breaths. Afterwards she rifled through her makeup bag and reapplied her pink lip gloss and fluffed her wavy blonde hair, before she left the restroom.

Caroline took a seat in a corner booth and ordered an iced tea and beignets. Maybe she could travel to Paris one day to enjoy the french pastries, she contemplated while eating the delicacies.

When she was done Caroline took her bag and smiled at the nice blonde waitress and left the place, realizing that it was already dark outside.

Caroline thought it would be better to at least find a place to stay for a few nights and decided to go look for a hotel or some cheap place with board and lodging.

She was so focused in finding her car keys in her oversized handbag that she didn't see anyone until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are we looking a bit lost?" A man taunted.

Caroline started and held her bag in front of her chest as some kind of protection against the dark-skinned man who was sporting an afro hair style and seemed to be looking for trouble.

Which she clearly wasn't. She just got here!

Afro guy crossed his arms which showed off his athletic body that was totally covered in black: black hoodie, black jeans, even black casual dress shoes.

She still didn't trust this guy with his mocking grin, no indeed. She could trust her instincts and her gut was telling her to get the hell away from there.

Caroline put on a confident stance and a fake smile and said, "No, thank you. I'm good." She removed any kindness from her face and turned around -

\- To find herself in front of a stranger's chest.

Caroline merely heard the man behind her chuckle while she looked up at the up-to-no-good twinkling eyes and not so innocent smile which seemed to be directed at the rascal who pestered her before.

She was in deep shit.

Caroline felt relieved at first at the prospect of being saved by this stranger who wore a dark checkered cap and casual clothes, including a black vest, but just as the thought creeped up in her mind, it was easily squashed by the gnawing fear when she felt herself getting cornered by these two ruthless men.

While her optimistic mind was telling her to stay strong and not show her innermost feelings of dread and apprehension, she couldn't stop her fears from hyperventilating.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. They are going to kill me after they raped me. Oh no. Oh God. Why can't one thing go right in my life? I didn't even get to truly live it! And I didn't even get to see the cute guy three months ago a -_

"We wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you to wander the streets all alone. This is a dangerous place where bad things can happen to someone like you..."

Oh yeah, she got that already.

"Beautiful and unsuspecting."

Fear was gripping her throat and made her breathe heavily, not knowing how to get out of this dead-end situation.

Caroline took a step back and saw Cappy Guy follow her and stare at her in her creepy way, making her pulse race and her skin prickle - and not the good kind.

She looked over to the other guy who was gleefully rubbing his hands in anticipation, like he was looking forward to wonderful feast.

She took another step back and found her voice again, "What do you want from me?" Caroline shrieked out with flailing arms and widened eyes.

Cappy Guy took the time to gaze at her body. "You seem new here." While Afro added, "And we really would love some fresh meat."

Why did everything they said and did sound so ambiguous? And it certainly didn't calm her nerves that they ever so often licked their teeth and stared at her neck.

Fight or flight, Caroline. "I am _not_ your piece of meat! Go bug someone else, you bastards!" She snarled.

She instantly regretted saying these words when she heard them growl and saw them take on aggressive postures.

Thinking fast, she looked around in the suffocating darkness which was only illuminated by a few street lamps. All the shops were closed and couldn't offer any shelter.

Rapt in her worrisome thoughts, Caroline didn't realize Cappy Guy was no longer standing there until she felt her hairs on her neck stand up and felt someone pull at the strap of her dress.

Caroline jumped with a mortified scream, hoping to erase the touch of the man's grimy hands, and whirled around, but instead of Cappy Guy she found no one. With furrowed eyebrows she held on to the strap of her purse for support as she turned back around with a wild beating heart to the Afro guy.

All she could do was stare at him in bewilderment as he seemed to scan the surroundings nervously and in fear.

Before she could wonder what would make her opponent quiver in anxiety, he was shoved repeatedly against a lamppost by another man several times until he fell unconscious to the ground.

Caroline really hoped he was one of the good guys.

During the short fight she couldn't see much of her savior. Though what she saw from a safe distance was a blond man with curly, cropped hair who had a lean, but strong build and was wearing a dark leather jacket.

And for some reason this man seemed familiar as she perused him with pursed lips.

Caroline held her breath and kept her hands in front of her mouth to stop any sound from emitting while she heard the pants and pained grunts of the two fighters.

It was terrifying and fascinating to see him fight, albeit for a short time. It looked like he knew what he was doing, with the way he moved fast and agile, delivering his blows with precision and force that it astonished her.

She was pulled back into the present when her savior (hopefully?) was standing in front of him with heaving breaths and clenched fists.

Caroline slowly put one foot over the other, occasionally looked over at the not moving body and was just about to thank her knight in shining armor - or at least rouse him out of his stupor - when he turned around and gave her a good look of his face.

Caroline gasped loudly in shock when she saw the very eyes that were haunting her dreams at night. Making her ponder over what-if's. Forcing her to relive one of the most exhilarating and best night of her life. Ruining her for every other male.

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled knowingly.

"Klaus..." So, ... what did you say to the person you slept with and left in the morning after three months?

* * *

Klaus fumed while he angrily stormed out of the church and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tugged at its lapels.

The Werewolves were becoming a severe problem, not only to him but to the whole community of the city. They were picking fights with Vampires and power plays took place among their own kind - though that was quite natural between the Lycanthropes.

Someday people would exploit this weakness and use it to their advantage. And honestly he had enough of this childish behavior.

Klaus came to New Orléans to rebuild this city he once called home. Now that Mikael, who could put the fear of God in people's faces, was gone, he and his family no longer had to hide. They could finally find peace.

Easier said than done. Rebekah was bitter towards him and resented him for taking her lover Marcel away from her. Kol was the eternal and adolescent troublemaker for whom he had to fix several messes that he wondered why he didn't keep him daggered in a box. And Elijah, well ... the ever romantic was instructing almost every Witch in the Quarter to find his elusive Katerina.

He knew how he felt. After Klaus woke up alone in his hotel room with no trace of his girl, he was forced to find her and was not willing to rest until he did. Unfortunately she was already gone. He only found out that she seemed to have spent a weekend getaway with her friends before she disappeared altogether.

He could barely refrain from smiling at her achievement in evading him. Not many people in his life were able to do so. The Hybrid merely hoped he would see her again someday. Or he was more like putting his faith in the skills of his Hybrids, which he positioned around the States just to be sure, who would let him know when they'd find her.

After combing through the streets and threatening Witches and their loved ones the most painful torture for two months with no results and realizing he was becoming quite obsessed about her and not to forget the apprehension of becoming an alcoholic, he begrudgingly left the work to his minions.

It didn't mean that he wasn't thinking of her while he was getting his kingdom back.

His sketchbook in his gallery at the plantation house filled with pictures of her was speaking volumes.

For some reason this blonde vixen wouldn't leave his mind which left him distracted, and no amount of alcohol could ever extract her from his mind.

Klaus hated her for what she did to him, what she reduced him to.

He didn't sleep, in fear of seeing her soulful eyes. Painting used to calm him and concentrate on his goals, but all it did was remind him of this unforgettable night with Caroline. Even saying her name in her thoughts was enlarging the vacant hole in his chest and he closed his eyes to banish her out again. He couldn't afford it to feel weakness.

Klaus was walking on top of the buildings and was feeling the warm wind on his face as he observed the city at night. Marcel, his protegé was watching the outskirts of town and he was grateful that his friend and him could come to a compromise about the shared kingdom.

He was just about to consider granting himself a drink at Rousseau's when he heard a commotion a few streets away from him.

Klaus indifferently heard the words 'fresh' and 'meat' and leisurely walked to the other side of the rooftop.

Leaning against the railing he saw that two Vampires were cornering a young woman who held on to her purse like a lifeline.

He rolled his eyes in with weariness at the naïvety of the blonde who was none the wiser of the preying creatures of the night.

The immortal hesitated and furrowed his brows when he saw something that made him look closer at the human.

A tattoo of a swallow at her wrist.

No, it couldn't be. That was impossible, Klaus head was filled with thoughts of denial and opened his mouth in disbelief but no words came out.

He still remembered vividly holding Caroline's wrists while he pounded with fierceness into her.

All this time he had searched for her without success, nearly going crazy at the prospect of never seeing her again and now she was just several feet away from him? He was not willing to believe in wishful thinking. Or his sleep-deprived mind was conjuring up hallucinations.

But he couldn't shake his curiosity when he used his supernatural hearing and heard it ... the soft melody of her voice, though it was tinged with apparent fear that she tried to drown with strength and confidence. Klaus never wanted her to be filled with anguish and worry, he'd rather pull out his own heart before that happened. He didn't have time to wonder about his strong feelings before he felt another wave of devastating wrath ripple through his body when he saw Thierry touch Caroline and was forced to retaliate.

No one hurt his girl without suffering the consequences.

Klaus felt driven through his rage that boiled underneath the surface. All he wanted was to maim and rip out hearts in his wake.

The immortal forced himself not to kill Thierry and Diego, though every instinct in his body screamed at him to end them. Preferably with blood raining down the streets. Besides, he would never be satisfied with a swift kill. He chose to snap Thierry's neck from behind and render Diego unconscious, not wanting to scare Caroline like that when they were just reunited again. He would take care of these Vampires later.

The blond man could openly admit to himself that hearing the pain he inflicted on these idiots, same as feeling the blood splatter on his face, made him feel a great amount of satisfaction after they dared to hurt the girl.

He shuddered at the thought of her bitten or worse, drained and thrown away. It would be a truly depressing world to live in if her light would be extinguished forever.

Klaus waited a few seconds to calm his raging heart and force the veins below his eyes and the golden-colored eyes to recede before he turned to Caroline with droplets of blood sticking on his face.

He dreamt of this moment, of meeting her finally, but every time he came close to touching her in his fantasies, Klaus would be jerked out of his sleep, aching every day more for her. And now that she was standing in the flesh in front of him and she was even real, at that, he didn't have an inkling what to say.

* * *

Caroline kept throwing worried glances towards the motionless body near the street lamp, fearing that he would wake up at any moment. And where was Cappy Guy?!

She gulped and clenched her sweaty palms when she noticed how Klaus was getting closer to her.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?"

God, she forgot how her name sounded from his lips. Oh, who was she kidding? She was having pleasant memories of him groaning her name while he was buried inside her. _No! Don't even go there. You managed to forget him once - or at least banish him to the back of your mind - you can do it again._ If only she could believe it.

Klaus seemed to regard her body rather closely, and the way his eyes got darker she felt that he knew exactly how she looked underneath without any clothes at all.

Caroline blushed unintentionally and swore she became red like a tomato when Klaus smirked lecherously.

Caroline nervously stroked her strands of her hair behind her ear and tried to stall him, "What if he wakes up? And what even happened to the other one?" She asked with a bewildered expression.

"Don't worry about them, love." Klaus gazed mysteriously at her. She thought she was even hearing the words 'They'll be taken care of.' but she could have heard wrong. Caroline shook her head to focus on the present.

He folded the arms behind his back and put on a pondering expression on his face. "As I said before..."

Caroline rolled her eyes which put a dimpled smile on his face but she decided not to back down as she crossed her arms which accentuated her breasts and at long last had gotten his attention. Good to know that she still had a certain degree of power over him, Caroline thought with a proud grin.

"I don't know why that should concern you?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled to himself and looked up at her from under his eyelashes and took one step closer to her.

Caroline knew what would happen if they got near each other, she took cautionary steps back - even when he seemed to enjoy and look forward to their little dance - until she was standing against the hood of her car.

He blocked any escape by placing his arm next to the window and looked at her with an intense stare that left goosebumps in his wake.

The young blonde closed her eyes in defeat and pulled in several breaths to calm her nerves. Only he would be able to confuse her after just one night together. Klaus knew which buttons to push and how to bring her to the brink of madness.

Caroline felt his burning gaze even behind closed eyelids, coupled with his hot breath that tickled her lips and she was becoming an ignited libido.

She had missed this. She knew one night wouldn't have been enough. Being this close to him, hearing his voice and smelling his oh so virile scent, her new favorite fragrance it seemed, was invigorating and unnerving.

"It does concern me, Caroline. Seeing you here matters to me." Klaus softly said, trying to convey the meaning through his expressive eyes.

Resistance was futile when it came to him. She opened her eyes but was soon distracted by his soft and full lips. What would it take to just -

"You're bleeding." Klaus gruffly noticed.

And there went her daydream off him taking her on the hood of her vehicle … or at least kissing her with wild abandon.

"What?" She looked bewildered at him.

Klaus softly stroked her shoulder and seemed careful in not to hurt her. Caroline glanced at her joint and was surprised to see a few scratches Cappy Guy probably caused. In her agitated state she didn't even feel the stinging pain.

"Oh."

Klaus smiled at her adorable ways.

But now she felt a slight pounding underneath her skin. "Ow. I think I need to … patch this up, or something."

"Let me help you. Come with me. I'm living nearby." He reached out a hand in offering. Klaus saw her 'Seriously' look and reiterated. "No, I mean it. No hidden agenda. I swear." For further emphasis he raised his hands in surrender.

Caroline decided to swallow her pride. She felt safe with Klaus though she wasn't looking forward to any rehashing of their one night stand. Hopefully she could skip town as long as her heart was still unscathed. Caroline knew she could trust him physically but emotionally was a different matter.

She might not really know him but she recognized a heartbreaker when she saw one and she had let her heart get broken enough times already to put it now at stake.

* * *

Klaus still couldn't believe that Caroline was here in New Orleans. Admittedly, while in Mystic Falls he would've interrogated her, would she have been anyone else with the help of a few torture devices as incentive. Though he shuddered at the thought of hurting her or letting anyone else do so. The example of what happened to those who dared to was laying motionless in the French Quarter.

But this time was different. Now he had the chance to be near her and ask her what she had been up to while she was gone. He felt foolish in his desire and his impulsive feelings, which he told himself were merely lust and attraction, nothing more.

He managed to persuade Caroline to let him drive her with her car to his home. However her protests seemed futile when her body started to shake after the adrenaline wore off.

The first time he brought her to his hotel suite he didn't care about appearances. But this time was different. Klaus wanted to show her his home. To impress her … and perhaps show her what she had been missing out on.

Caroline didn't disappoint with her reaction. She was instantly distracted and seemed to have forgotten the attack on her as he opened the large, white double-doors for her. The blond man smiled shyly and nodded in response when she asked with an awed whisper, "This is where you live?"

He adored her shining eyes and the smile that stretched on her whole face. Her enthusiasm seemed contagious he thought to himself when he was filled with a feeling of pride and contentment.

Like a flipped switch Caroline crossed her arms and schooled her features into a lack of interest that she almost looked like his sister Rebekah when she wanted to make known of her boredom. In the course of immortality her spoiled and self-absorbed being became even worse. Caroline though still had her innocence undisturbed by violence and death. Indeed the blonde girl had a playful tendency in his experience, Klaus mused with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted as Caroline nervously looked at him and asked, "So," She cleared her throat, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow me." Klaus gently said.

* * *

Caroline was clearly and definitely impressed and intimidated. The only time she ever came close to enter a house like this, or could it already be called a mansion, was when she was going on a tour in Virginia while she was visiting her aunt. It reminded her of the plantation house in Gone with the Wind.

This here was a beautiful antebellum house with a white paint and seemed to be decorated after the Victorian style. She hoped she wasn't gaping like a fish while she admired the beautiful decor, the large windows that displayed the entire property and would offer a beautiful light in the morning, not to mention the chandeliers that were hanging on the ceiling and sparkled like glittering diamonds.

But she feared she wasn't discreet in her obvious adoration if Klaus's impudent grin was any indication.

She felt foolish for wanting to ask if he was living her alone. This thought made her almost stop dead in her tracks. It would be a shame for him to live there all alone and share the great space only with himself, she told herself. She came up with the startling realization that she knew nothing of him besides his name and how he looked without clothes.

Caroline shook her head to erase this train of thought from her mind as she was following Klaus up the spiral staircase and bit her lip when she saw that his backside clad in dark jeans was as firm and sexy as ever.

"Staring at my arse, love?" Klaus threw her a wink while he seemed to enjoy her obvious discomfort at being caught.

"Nope. Why would I...? No! Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Caroline scoffed, however she couldn't cover up her heated cheeks.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sweetheart." She was rendered speechless while he opened a door, ventured inside and deposited of his jacket on a chair and rolled up the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"You're so quiet."

Startled out of her thoughts, she jerked around and held her hand to her neck, "Mmh?" and realized on closer examination that they were standing in a bedroom. Judging by the dark tones of black, brown and burgundy red, it seemed like the room of a man. It looked like his and it somehow suited him.

"I mean, the last time you were in my room, you were quite ... talkative." He whispered the last word like a dirty one. And even though Klaus was standing several feet away, she felt like feeling his body heat from where he was standing.

Did he switch off the air conditioning at night, or what?

Caroline gave him her best serious-slash-angry look with a raised eyebrow and thinned lips but he just smiled in response. Gosh, could he just please stop smiling. His dimples were killing her or he was more like using her weakness against her.

"You do ... have a lot of blood on your face, Klaus. Like a character of a Quentin Tarantino movie."

Klaus laughed at her response. "Right. Right. The bathroom's this way."

Okay, was this guy trying to impress me with all this elegance and splendor, she contemplated with a tad of envy.

"Show-off." She muttered and tried to ignore his delighted chuckle.

She saw him wash his face by the wash basin until there was only a pinkish color flowing down the drain.

Caroline gave him that the bathtub could probably fit more than three people and she was pleasantly surprised that it had an old-fashioned touch, just like the rest of the manor (that would be a more appropriate term), though she was none the wiser how someone could operate the deathtrap of a shower, with all the buttons and jets.

She was so engrossed, like always in his company, that she didn't realize what he was doing until she heard the tap running.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline wanted to turn around but was stopped by a firm hand that settled on her neck and collarbone to make it clear she should hold still.

She felt like electric shock was coursing through her body, igniting her cells that seemed asleep for so long but were now springing to life, and felt warmth force its way where Klaus was touching her. It was so intense she felt like being branded and didn't dare move.

"What does it look like, love? I'm cleaning your wound." He murmured right in her ear.

She clenched her fists. "If you think I'm not able to do this by myself-" She hissed when the antibiotic on the wet cloth stung against the raw skin.

In her anger to berate him she turned her head but regretted it as soon as she saw the flickering emotions in his stormy eyes and the taut muscles in his jaw. He looked like ready to burst into flames.

"Caroline..." She heard him whisper against her lips. She didn't notice until now that Klaus had gotten closer to her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Caroline felt the soft brush of his lips against hers but with a regretful sigh she turned her head away and put her hands on his chest to stop any further move from him. "I can't..." Her voice gave way.

Oh no, bad move. She had to quell the shaking in her hands at the feel of his pectoral muscles under her hands.

Hesitantly, she looked up and saw his hurt look at her rejection but what hurt even worse to her was the pang in her heart when Klaus shut her out and put on an indifferent face. This man was so different from the one she used to know. But did she really know him? She knew playful Klaus, seductive Klaus, even shy Klaus. But she had a feeling cold and calculating Klaus was also part of his nature.

"Listen, I-" Caroline tried to apologize and explain.

"There," He put a bandage on her sore shoulder-blade, "All done."

Caroline swallowed when she thought about what else this could mean.

She chased after him despite the dull throbbing pain when Klaus briskly left the bathroom without saying anything more and turned his back on her while he grasped the door handle. Before she could say something to stop his escape from her, he spoke, "You can stay in my room for the night. I'll sleep in the guest room. Though I'd like at least for you to say goodbye before you leave again."

Caroline felt his pain and bitterness radiate in waves from where he stood and realized how much she must have hurt him. She didn't think he was someone who would say that out loud but she was a pretty empathetic person.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline pleaded.

His back had gone rigid but she wanted to clear the air between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Klaus, that I left that morning. Us meeting that night and finding us again here in New Orleans..." She lifted her hands helplessly, "... it was pure coincidence. I just ... I didn't expect to ever see you again. And besides, you didn't give me any indication that this was more."

During her speech Klaus showed his intent in listening to her by the slightest turn of his head towards her. By the end of her explanation he crossed the room with a determined look until he enveloped her in his arms and bestowed her with a rough kiss. Wow, if this wasn't an answer she didn't know what else was.

Caroline sighed and raked her fingers through his short curly hair and pulled him closer until she could feel the hard planes of his chest while he held her by the waist. She sensed his possessiveness through his touch and his kisses and couldn't really believe that this was happening now.

Klaus demanded her mouth to open up for him and groaned with lust when he felt the warm and familiar stroke of her tongue and got reacquainted with her intimately.

He was pleased to have Caroline back in his arms. After several months of mindless waiting and a feeling of emptiness, she was finally here with him. To remind himself of more important things than sentimentality, the Hybrid let his hands wander over her hips and finally her supple thighs.

With a tight grip on her creamy flesh, Klaus pulled her up against his waist which lifted the hem of her dress and showed a generous amount of skin.

Caroline let out a shriek of surprise but soon fell into a burst of laughter and held on to his neck and saw the devil twinkling in his eyes. "Still as daring and playful as I remember, hmm?" Caroline teased him and rolled her hips to arouse his excited member further.

She felt pleased with herself when he growled in return and held her by her butt cheeks. "You liked it the last time when I was inside you."

Caroline had a hard time forming a line of thought when he started peppering kisses on her neck that soon turned into open-mouthed kisses. She closed her eyes in pleasure and breathed, "Smartass." Caroline loved the feeling of his prickly stubble on her neck.

Klaus chuckled against her skin, which she felt towards her dripping pussy. "You love my arse."

"Hmm, no objection." She said and groped his ass through his jeans and squeezed.

She bit her lip in delight when she saw his eyes turn into a darker shade of blue-green. "You're playing with fire, Caroline." Klaus said with a menacing voice.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought and retorted with a catlike purr, "Maybe I want to get burned." She loved how his sly smirk could equal hers. God, she had missed him.

"Be careful what you wish for." Klaus reminded her with a dark timbre. She felt his muscular thighs move while he pulled down the strap of her dress to lick and nibble at the tender shoulder joint, before he put her on his bed and ripped off the creamy-colored blanket in his impatience.

Caroline's brain somehow started working again when Klaus uncovered her body by slowly pulling her dress down , leaving her only in underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this." Caroline weakly reminded him. Her desire for him was fighting with her reason and totally was messing with her head.

Klaus merely watched her through half-lidded eyes and retorted, "We should." and kissed and caressed her, though he was careful with her wound.

Caroline sighed at his touch and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is such a bad idea." She bemoaned during their excited fondling but tightened her thighs around his hips to relieve the ache between her legs.

The writhing woman under him slightly lifted his Henley and stroked the strong abs of his skin and bit back a grin when Klaus closed his eyes and tensed. Caroline was stunned at his look of determination when he focused on her again and leaned back to his knees to languidly take off his shirt, never straying from her eyes.

She felt her body temperature rise and the tension in the room thicken when he replied with dark intent while he sank back down and crawled over her body until their breaths caressed each other. "I think it's quite a good idea." He breathed in her ear.

Riveted by his darkened eyes, Caroline didn't have the time to appreciate his lean body before but now she could make up what she had been missing out on.

The blonde admired his physique and - did he have more defined muscles?, she angled her head to eye him better. Her mouth watered at the image of him lifting weights with nothing on but his sweatpants. She inwardly sighed and followed the happy trail that led into his jeans with her fingernail. Feeling a shudder go through his body, Caroline smiled slyly and continued with her ministrations.

So caught in her sensual acts, she only felt him move down her body, pulled her pink panties down her legs and threw them away without a concern where they landed.

Klaus positioned his head above her legs and bestowed her with a look of pure need and hunger before he blew his warm breath between her labia which she could feel under her skin, making her close her eyes to relish in the sensation while she stretched her arms over her head.

She sighed while she could feel him kiss her down there like he would kiss her lips with the way he sucked her clit and licked her juices. Caroline's back nearly bent off the bed when he inserted his tongue.

"You taste truly delicious. And you're already dripping wet for me. Have you missed me, Caroline?" She heard him murmur with a rough voice on her clit and nearly came when she felt the reverberations from her nether regions straight through her body.

She licked her dry lips and squeezed her thighs firmer around his head and started rubbing against his mouth when he settled her legs on his shoulders to make his access easier. "Yes." She had the feeling that not enough air was streaming through her lungs when she was answering with a raspy voice, "I have missed you, Klaus." She turned her head away in shame.

Promptly she felt his rough hand on her jaw as he turned her head to look at him. "Don't look away."

It was such an erotic sight having Klaus's head between her legs while she could hear his sucking sounds filling the room and couldn't look away from seeing him pleasuring her as she clenched the black sheets in her fists, the color of the bedding standing in contrast to their creamy skin, to recede the tension in her womb.

She loved how he squeezed her thighs now and then, how his strong and callused hand was feeling against her soft and pliant skin.

"Mmh, yes. Right there, Klaus! You feel so good. I love the feel of your tongue." Caroline sighed in bliss when he hit a certain spot.

Klaus hummed in response, making her grip his short locks. While he brought her closer and closer to her much-needed release. Caroline would've slapped his arrogant grin away when she wasn't this close to come and holding on to him for dear life.

"Please ... make me come. Yes, more. I'm so close. Fuck!" She screamed out loud when waves of ecstasy rolled through her body when Klaus rubbed her clit with his thumb, leaving her in a shivering and sighing mess.

Caroline's climax felt this good that she could see fireworks and stars behind her clenched eyelids. It almost was like passing-out-good.

* * *

Caroline was truly a spectacular sight, a woman in the throes of passion. The man was never filled with more power and pride and could already feel a blatant smile coming on. He felt himself ache to finally get inside her body again. He began stroking her hips, her breasts, her neck and nibbled her lips. "You were magnificent, love." He whispered in adoration.

When he didn't hear a response or at least didn't feel a twitching body underneath him, Klaus's head shot up confused-

\- And found her dead to the world. Did she-? Caroline did not really fall asleep on him, did she?

Klaus groaned and sank on his back beside her as he tried to find a comfortable position with the tightness in his pants. He should be filled with pride and joy that he managed to make her pass out on him after he licked her but all he felt was disgruntlement. Klaus exhaled with a huff and put his fingers at the bridge of his nose to quench the feeling of dissatisfaction.

He changed into grey sweatpants to sleep for the night and pulled the blanket over Caroline's body before he went back to bed next to her and waited to fall asleep.

She was bloody killing him!

* * *

**I'm finished! *Phew* That was truly a long journey for me. What did you think? I hope I could answer your expectations.**

**I would love to see some reviews and please tell me your thoughts. Prompt me, I will try to include your ideas in the next chapters.**

**If you like the Human series I might update a story dedicated to human!Caroline! :)**

**See you next time!**


	7. Fight for Her

**Welcome to my AU/AH world! Wooh, I'm on a roll, after updating on Olicity, now here is something for my Klaroline readers. This chapter is simply a way for me to get some ideas on my one-shot turned multi-shot story **_**Human**_**. Big thanks towards **_ellavm18_**, **_Hellzz-on-Earth _**and **_AngelOfMusic44 _**for sharing their fanlove on this story with me. I've already written the second part for my Olicity fanfic and I'm currently putting together a new chapter, then I will get back to **_**Human**_**.**

**No beta. I don't own the characters nor the show of the Vampire Diaries. This here is short and sweet.**

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down  
I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down_

**_\- Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson - _**

* * *

She was done. When this event was finally over she could wipe away the friendly smile that hurt her cheeks and roll her eyes at the superficial people all around her, she would … go away to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Tequila or some really good comfort food, preferably chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Caroline encouraged herself and hoped that in a few weeks or so this scorching hot pain would recede to a dull throbbing.

God, please don't cry. She pulled herself together and hoped it looked like the bright light of the chandeliers were blinding her.

Caroline smoothed her hands down her backless low-cut neckline nude evening gown whose diamonds on her upper body and back glittered in the enormous room, she was rewarded with another relishing glance at her spine that was framed with a few curls of her hair, and went towards the bar, while reminding herself to only stick with one glass of champagne, two at most.

She knew that these women could be your best friends the first moment and bestow you with their kind smiles but gossip between each other like cold-hearted sharks how you drowned your hardships about your cheating husband in alcohol and made an utter humiliating fool of yourself.

One little show of weakness and she would be served as dinner for all these greedy people, just as these photographers and reporters that seemed to haunt her at every turn for four months – since everything started. And it only had gotten worse since the big break-up was filling the front the pages of not only the gossip rags but also the business section..

The blonde thanked the bartender with a weak smile, not willing to pretend any longer for a short moment. The bubbles of the drink settled in her stomach and went straight to her head. Instead of giving her reprieve of her thoughts, it reminded her of the man she so desperately tried to forget.

Klaus.

It felt like a whirlwind romance in hindsight for her. Meeting the infamous CEO and successful businessman Klaus Mikaelson who built Mikaelson Enterprises all on his own. The British specimen claimed the attention of everyone around him when he walked into a room and seemed to have a different girl every week – and sometimes even two on each arm.

That was why Caroline had not the slightest idea why he would want her. She was no one, merely a young blonde girl from a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia.

Though Caroline had to admit it wasn't actually love at first sight when he tipped over her drink which promptly left stains on her white button-up blouse and that guy didn't even give her second glance as he half-heartedly apologized, "I beg your pardon."

Okay, it was probably more like love at first fight.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath and tried to salvage her expensive shirt.

At hearing her insult, the blond man who donned a black business suit without a tie and left the first two knobs unbuttoned, jerked his head and appraised her body appreciatively with an amused smile on his lips before his eyes set on hers.

Caroline inwardly rolled her eyes when she had his full attention, his company to his right completely forgotten, another man wearing the same flawless black suit with a tie – it seemed like a uniform for those Wall Street guys – and who watched the scene unfold with a barely suppressed smile.

"I'm so sorry, love. How about another drink for the lady, mhm?" He raised his eyebrows in question and smirked at her.

Now she did roll her eyes. "So you can knock it over as well? No, thank you." Caroline remained steadfast as she grabbed her jacket to leave the bar – and the presumptuous company.

But he didn't just leave it at that. Klaus seemed to be everywhere she went and made her think he was even stalking her and after all the incessant trying from his side to make her go out with him, she had to admit she didn't mind the compliments and appreciative glances, she decided upon going on a date with him.

One day one of their usual heated banters turned to heated kisses and in the end became mind-blowing sex. Caroline knew the kind of man Klaus was and didn't dare to let her heart get broken by a philandering playboy who was afraid of commitment and they kept continuing their tug of war.

Along the way they had bent the rules to their favor until feelings got in the way. And it didn't help the felt pressures on their shoulders when they were being observed by paparazzi who seemed to follow their every move. It wasn't easy being the girlfriend of this cold-hearted man when he didn't seem willing to at least meet her halfway in building something together.

Klaus only brushed her off when Caroline hinted at meeting his family someday. And then came the day when she took a leap of faith and said "I love you", hoping it would stir him to just give a sign of commitment towards their relationship, towards them.

He did stir, just not the direction that she liked. Klaus completely closed himself off, he buried himself in work and barely called her, if at all.

It hurt how he treated her and how he could regard like they meant nothing to him.

She was willing to talk it out with him, to be a reasonable adult about it and decided to go to his firm. Her humiliation knew no bounds it seemed when she was told by the receptionist with a pitying look that 'Mr. Mikaelson' did not want to see her. She was instantly filled with a feeling of hurt and shame and squashed the urge to cry. Caroline had no desire being escorted by security guards like a hysterical ex-girlfriend, so she tried to leave the building with her head held high, before she broke down and cried.

What hurt her the most was that Klaus didn't even call or send her a message, nada. He preferred to take the coward's way out. Only his brother Elijah seemed inclined to talk to her and she was deeply grateful that she could trust him. A few hours ago she informed him that she would be leaving town, Caroline wondered what was taking him so long, this so-called party was kind of a bore. Besides, he wouldn't even have to change his suit.

As she considered calling for another glass, Caroline heard a commotion coming from the foyer, just as the guests shared collective gasps and murmured among each other like a buzzing sound.

Caroline turned around to find out what the fuss was all about when she saw the man himself who plagued her thoughts – Klaus fucking Mikaelson – storm into the ballroom.

The blonde looked around in desperate need of an escape while Klaus breathed quickly as he surveyed the room. _Please don't see me. Please don't find m- _when he saw her but didn't give her any chance of an out as he walked with determined steps towards her. The guests around her didn't seem to want to be in his field of fire and got out of the way, like little fish afraid of the snarling shark, not that she could hold it against them. Caroline didn't envy Klaus's employees who always ducked him when he was in one of his fuming moods.

It had been a whole month since she last saw Klaus and she was secretly hoping she would remain strong when the time had come that they would unavoidably cross paths again. Klaus's suit looked as immaculate as ever, neatly pressed, though the black tie was slightly loosened. Someone who didn't know him would say he looked fine but Caroline saw the little tell-tale signs.

The longer stubble, the mussed locks of his hair which seemed to have grown in her absence. She gulped at that thought and continued watching him. The bags under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes which indicated nights of restless sleep.

Caroline banished that though from her mind completely and crossed her arms, Klaus wouldn't mess with her head ever again. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Is it true?" Klaus asked with a gruff tone.

She knitted her eyebrows. "Is what true?"

"Is it the truth that you're leaving London?"

"I don't know why that has something to do with you." Caroline replied with a steely voice. _That was good. Don't show any weakness._

Klaus let out an unhumorous laugh. "Of course it has something to do with me, love. Not to mention that I had to find out by Elijah. And since when are you two so close, mhm?" Irritation and jealousy was displayed in his features.

"Since when do you care?" Caroline provoked. She hated and relished in his flinch. The talking in the room died down and the adjoining crowd tried but failed listening in covertly. God, another scene in public. This reminded her of their quarrel in front of a restaurant when he staked his claim on her after a visit from her best friend Stefan. A quarrel which resulted in explosive and possessive make-up sex, they didn't even make it to his bedroom.

Caroline clasped her eyes shut. _Focus, Caroline!_

She beat him to it when Klaus opened his mouth as an explanation. "I-" - "A whole month. Radio silence. Not a word from you. You didn't answer my calls, Klaus. You didn't come by. And then to top it all off, I hear from your receptionist and I quote, 'Mr. Mikaelson does not want to see you, dear.'. You broke up with me through somebody else, your receptionist. It shows how truly heartless you can be when you treated me like business deal. So what changed that Mr. Mikaelson graced us with his presence?" Caroline reminded him of his faults in a mocking manner.

She saw him rub his forehead and clear his throat while he tried to ignore the gawking crowd. Klaus was a man of control and authority. He hated making a scene and indeed didn't want his reputation tarnished by her. Well, he was in for a surprise if he thought she would play the submissive one. This was what he got.

"Why don't you just go away then? I'm leaving either way in a few days. No need to put it off." The blonde turned and wanted to go before she broke down in tears.

Klaus took a hold of her arm before Caroline would leave him again – and this time for good. "Caroline, wait. Would you … please let me explain?" The people around them jerkily looked away when he peered at them with an angry glare. "And in private?"

"Nope. I'm good here." She retorted with a defiant stare.

Klaus sighed at her obvious intention to make him feel uncomfortable. He already knew that this was going to be far from easy.

When he found out from Elijah as he not so subtly mentioned that Caroline would be leaving the city, he was instantly reminded of what would happen if he didn't do something about his past's mistakes. Klaus panicked when he heard the L-word. True, they were already having a monogamous relationship, something he wasn't used to. He liked having the blonde American in his life, she filled it with joy and excitement, something that distracted him from his routine of work and – admittedly – life.

Although Klaus knew that if he didn't man up, and soon, he would lose the best thing that happened to him and he would surely regret it for the rest of his life.

He was brought back to the present and plucked up his courage as he met the look of the fiery woman who looked stunning in her evening dress and who admittedly managed to bring him to his knees.

"Right. I guess I kind of deserved that, didn't I?" He licked his lips to moisten his suddenly dry ones. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

"What?" She lost some of her agitated stance as she lowered her arms in shock.

"The way I handled things. You said you loved me..." An all around jolted gasp resounded through the hall. _Really? Was it that unlikely that someone might love him? _"And it is not something I'm used to hear." Klaus continued looking into her now softened eyes. "I pulled back from you when I should have just admitted what everyone could see. The truth is … I was afraid."

"Of what?" He heard Caroline whisper who was also close to tears.

"Of you. I was afraid of you. And what you made me feel." _Please take me back._

"And what was that?" Hopefulness gathered in both of their eyes.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Caroline Forbes, and would you please just take me back already..."

Klaus saw her roll her eyes in mirth before she said with a dazzling smile. "Always so impatient. And I love you, too." He couldn't help the relieved smile and felt grateful that she was still so forgiving, and then at long last she kissed him.

At the back of his mind he heard cheerful applause as they celebrated their reunion with passionate and longing kisses. God, he had missed her.

"I will kill you if you ever do something like that again." Caroline playfully swatted his chest.

"Never again. I promise."

* * *

**Why do all my stories start with angst and end with fluff? This feels like a filler chapter until I can come up with something good. **

**I hope you're not disappointed with me. Don't know what to write in the next chapter, I'm open though for any suggestions. Prompt me, please.**

**Please leave a review and/or write me a message. Thanks for reading.**

**See you next time.**


	8. Family Business

**This one-shot is for once not AU/AH and takes place after 2x02 with slight changes and 6x02 on TO/TVD. No beta. I hope I did the characters justice. I don't own them or the tv shows. Oh, and Bonnie's alive! ;)**

**And big thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story and my multi-shot **_**Human**_**.**

**Happy reading!**

_We are proud individuals living on the city,_

_But the flames couldn't go much higher._

_We find God and religions to,_

_To paint us with salvation._

_But no one,_

_No nobody,_

_Can give you the power,_

_To rise over love,_

_And over hate,_

_Through this iron sky,_

_That's fast becoming our minds._

_Over fear and into freedom._

_**\- Iron Sky by Paolo Nutini -**_

* * *

_**New Orleans**_

Mikael was alive. His father that tormented him during his human days and chose to haunt him as a Vampire.

If that wasn't bad enough, his mother was among the living as well. Feeling her commanding presence in the body of a teenager was eerily frightening enough.

Both of his so-called parents managed to make his spirit and happiness crumble to a shrivelling mess. Mikael did it with his violence and his hurting words that still tore open his wounds like his whip used to. Esther was a different matter. She had a certain aloofness and her cold sadistic ways that in the end sealed his fate at being the sociopathic bastard everyone painted him out to be.

Klaus was not too prideful to admit that he needed help if he wanted to conquer his parents like he did once. _Looks like he would have to call sooner than he thought…_

Sighing to himself, Klaus took out his cell and searched through his contacts. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed 'Send'. He was gravely disappointed and surprised when he reached the mailbox after several rings.

"_You reached Damon Salvatore. Congratulations, you're one of the few I deemed important enough to get this number. And if it's you, Elena, stop filling my voicemail. For all the others, please … make this short and sweet."_

BEEP.

"Damon, had enough already of the youngest Doppelgänger?" He chuckled. "I must admit, I miss your weekly gossip updates about everything concerning the Mystic Falls gang…" Klaus hesitated before he gulped. "How is Caroline by the way?" The hybrid sobered and got to the point. "Look, would you know if dear Bonnie had her witchy powers back? This actually needs to be said face to face but … this concerns your whole gang of misfits and my blood related descendants. Call me."

He would not worry but it was unusual not to hear from the roguish Salvatore. Klaus felt restless and wanted to be prepared for another attack from his parents. What could be even worse was if they joined forces. He'd rather prevent that from happening.

Klaus heard the pair of footsteps coming closer to where he stood in his art room and recognized them by their calm but controlled owner. "What can I do for you, Elijah?" He said without turning around while he pocketed his phone.

"What is your plan regarding our parental issue?" Elijah inquired and his brother could feel how he crossed his arms and bestowed him with an insistent stare.

"If you must know, I'm handling the matter this very moment." Klaus countered, throwing his brother a light-hearted smirk before he left the room with brisk steps, with Elijah following closely.

"And how, pray tell? Please, do enlighten me." He challenged as he watched his brother pack a bag with his belongings as they stood in Klaus's bedroom.

"Our parents have been at an advantage this whole time, brother. They stayed hidden and probably even spied us out while at it. Esther used our initial allies, the werewolves and turned them against us. Even in death she conspired against us."

"But now we're onto them. We can fight. Together. Against them." Elijah implored with fervor.

"There's only one unknown constant." Klaus looked at his brother who gave him a questioning look. "The White Oak stake. We have no idea who has it. That's why we need a Witch who can do a locator spell." He said with a saucy smirk.

Elijah's face took a pondering look and stepped a few steps closer to his brother. "What do you suggest?"

"Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Caroline, I need you to get here ASAP, okay? I got a message and … it could be serious. I know that's the last thing you want to hear but … get to Mystic Falls, like right now. I'll tell you more later. Bye!" Bonnie huffed as she sped towards her dad's home to grab her Gram's grimoire. She thought of selling the house and leaving altogether now that she couldn't practice any magic in her old hometown.

Bonnie worried instantly when she looked through Damon's phone and saw a message from Klaus of all people in his mailbox. She hoped it was nothing serious but of course the supernatural would not leave her alone. Though this was bigger than anything else they went through. Even the ancestors made her fear increase with good reason.

* * *

"So this is where you used to live, Klaus? Really, man? I'd expect you with something bigger like, I don't know, Chicago … Rome … or Athens? Don't these people praise you like their God?" Marcel jested.

Klaus shook his head while he chuckled, "Well, I saved their coven of witches from being slaughtered by a pack of wolves, so I understand their need to please me." He teased with a mock whisper and was rewarded by his good-natured laughter. He felt his phone buzz. Content with the name on display, he smirked, but didn't bother with putting her on speakerphone when everyone in the car had supernatural hearing.

"Bonnie, my favourite witch! I gather that Damon delivered the message?"

He frowned when she hesitated. "Jeez, I'm grateful that you didn't have to threaten or kill anyone that I know." He glared when everyone laughed at his expense. "But listen, do not cross the town line." Bonnie warned him seriously.

Klaus looked at his phone with confusion. "What? You think you can stop me, love?"

"Believe me, you'll thank me later. Stop the car before the Mystic Falls sign and get out, so we can talk. That's no trick, just do it." And with that she hung up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Elijah shared his bewilderment.

"I have no idea but I will find out." Klaus declared with determination.

"Have you talked to Rebekah, Niklaus?" One look at Elijah's face and he knew his brother did not only mean his sister's well-being with that statement.

"Yes, I did. And Hope is alright, just like I will see to it that it stays that way."

"You really do pick 'em, don't you? Let me guess … you threatened her loved ones?" Klaus snorted at Marcel's remark. He bit his lip when he saw the sign in front of them a few meters away and decreased the tempo until they stood still.

With trepidation they got out of the car and took on defensive stances, preparing themselves for a threat jumping out of the grass any time now. Klaus walked closer to the town sign and wondered why Bonnie would be so particular about this.

He looked around to see Marcel huff with an annoyed smile as he walked with crossed arms and a determined look towards the town line. "That's bullshit." He looked behind towards his cautious companions. "What are you so afraid of? We're Vampires!" Marcel called out and stepped over. He turned back towards them and stretched out his arms in cocky display.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a familiar voice coming behind them.

Klaus turned his body and saw the blonde vision in front of him again after months since he last saw her spread out on a bed of leaves. Untouched by clothes of course. Genuine beauty. She stood there with her hands settled on her hips, her hair a bit longer but no less curly. Next to her stood a brown-haired man, his stance displaying bold protectiveness towards the girl beside him.

He felt his fists clench at the thought of her moving on already from him. Granted, Klaus had his flings who in the end meant nothing to him and also the blonde bartender was a poor replica of her true light. And regarding her promise, they weren't in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline." Klaus said her name in reverence. No matter how much time had passed, he still wouldn't lose the awed tone in his voice when he said her name. His features took on an unreadable expression when he felt his brother's curious, but sharp look on his face.

"And why is that, mon chère … Caroline?" Klaus would have loved to rip Marcel's tongue out at his suggestive remark but kept quiet, as he was curious about her answer. What had happened while he was gone?

"Because of that." As if on cue to her British fellow's words, Klaus watched with rapt interest and confused dread how Marcel's skin started to sizzle and his skin color began to turn red. Everyone was too shell-shocked to move. It almost looked like his daylight ring wasn't even working. When he felt his foster-son cry out in agony, Klaus sped towards Marcel and pulled him out of this … cursed town line.

What perplexed him was that he felt a slight burning himself as he dragged him on the safe ground. That was impossible.

Klaus was too petrified to move an inch as he laid a hand on Marcel's shoulder to make sure he was alright and watched as his skin knitted itself back together, when Caroline's features changed from concerned to angry in a second. Not at him, but … someone else.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" And that was definitely how he imagined their reunion to go like.

"Well, I didn't actually come here by choice." The answer came from Hayley who kept quiet during the drive over. For good reason it looked like. There seemed to be some unpleasant history between them. This was a disaster waiting to happen. These two women had a nasty temper. He'd rather not tempt Caroline's if he didn't want this to get any worse. Though he liked to irk to see her bristling with anger at him, now was not the time.

"Mmh, you can answer me a question instead. What are you doing Mystic Falls, Klaus, and what, or should I say, who, is Hope?" Caroline crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow.

_Bollocks. It just did, get worse, that is_.

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to think or feel right now. Klaus was back. Not in Mystic Falls, so he wasn't breaking any promises, but … he was here. She was grateful that Enzo was here and worked as some kind of buffer because she had no idea what would exactly happen if he wasn't.

That was probably a lie. She would maybe slap him in the face, then kiss him and then hit him again.

And it only made matters worse that Hayley of all people was here. What was she doing even here?!

They all sat around on a table in the back of a restaurant close to her Whitmore campus so privacy could be provided. She was just waiting for Bonnie to send her a message concerning her Gram's grimoire. No need to feel weird around a table filled with two Originals, one that she barely knew and the other she had a passionate round of sex with - several actually. Also a vampire she didn't know, but he seemed quite cheerful despite the fact that he was a temporary barbeque meal and ugh, she didn't dare think of the backstabber at all.

Could this get any weirder? She could never imagine Klaus sitting in a diner, much less his brother who seemed to try _not_ to look uncomfortable being squashed at the window's seat.

It seemed like the vampire joker and Enzo fed off on the tense silence as her vampire friend announced with pursed lips, "Well, this isn't weird at all, is it?" He merely smiled in return at seeing her glare angrily at him.

Caroline looked at the opponent sitting against her and tried to ignore the other supernatural beings as she leaned over the table. "What the hell are you doing here, Klaus? You said you wouldn't come back again. You promised." She added in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, since when does Klaus Mikaelson give any promises?" The vampire next to her teased, she thought he was called Marcel, while he laid his burly arm on the back of her bench in a relaxing manner.

An escape was pointless with Enzo blocking her only way out and he even seemed comfortable sitting there in the middle of the supernatural hotspot. Pfft, he was definitely enjoying this.

Klaus leaned in as well, but she got the feeling he was more trying to ruffle her. "Actually, sweetheart, we're not in Mystic Falls any longer, if I have to remind you. Even if not, you wanted me to break my promise."

Caroline gasped in shock. Drama major did pay out. "I did not, you egoistical-!"

"If I may, Miss Forbes." Elijah stopped her tirade as he said in a calm voice, making both of them slouch into their seats like admonished children. "What happened to Mystic Falls?"

"Travellers happened." Enzo snorted.

Caroline explained. "Long story short, some Warlock managed to erase all magic."

Hayley exclaimed, "What?!" in disbelief but Caroline hurried with the witchy explanation, "Once you step foot in Mystic Falls, every Vampire, Witch or…" Now she looked at Klaus, "Hybrid would lose their supernatural abilities."

"And what happens? They just … die?" Marcel asked with frowned eyebrows.

Caroline licked her lips and tried not to focus on Klaus focusing on them. "A Vampire would die after a few minutes after the way they did as a human. Snapped neck, bullet wound, you get the picture."

"Could Miss Bennett fix the problem yet?" Elijah asked.

Caroline tried not to laugh at his polite antics. "It's not really possible if you can't undo something when you lose your magic abilities as soon as you cross the border. And yes, Bonnie needs to be at the place, ergo Mystic Falls." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"But Bonnie can practice magic, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, why?" Caroline reluctantly replied. She did not like one bit the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and certainly not his devilish smirk.

* * *

"So you think that Mikael, the vampire that you killed years ago, managed to come back from the Other Side? How? A witch that insane to bring back a homicidal vampire in New Orleans?" When silence ensued, Caroline perched her chin on her folded hands. "Let me guess. Some witch you pissed off? What do you need Bonnie even for?"

"I need her to find the stake that can kill an Original. So…" Klaus rubbed his hands in anticipation. "When do we get to see the witch?"

Just in time Caroline received a message from the said person.

_Meet me at the café on campus. Don't forget the other vampires. ;)_

"Let's go." Caroline announced while looking up.

* * *

When they arrived the first thing that they did was compel everyone else present when they needed Bonnie to do the spell. Caroline was surprised that Hayley was able to influence someone with all of Elena's blood gone, it was actually impossible.

Swallowing her reluctance, Caroline spoke up, "How did you get tangled into Klaus's mess in the first place?"

Hayley seemed surprised that she was even talking to her and was rather adamant in getting out of her way, explained, "I was looking for my birth parents who I heard lived in New Orleans." She looked around and lowered her voice, "I know that this is really awkward but I'd rather get this over with just like you."

"_Get this over with_? You really want to, what?, suppress that you led twelve hybrids to their death? Are you kidding me?!" Caroline shrieked in outrage.

"What is she talking about, Hayley?" Elijah's voice resounded behind them. Startled out of her angry tirade, Caroline turned her body halfway and saw the composed mask slip from his face and display shock and disbelief.

In the background she heard Enzo and Marcel talk to each other in hushed whispers, "Talk about ruthless," and "Damn, girl," and it seemed the former Augustine Vampire found a new drinking buddy in the dark-skinned immortal.

Hayley gave her the fierce glare and smoothed her hardened features. "I wanted desperately to find my birth parents, Elijah! Truly you can understand that."

Caroline crossed her arms as a challenge. "So you deliberately sent the people of your kind to their certain death?"

"You're still mad because I snapped your neck?" The brunette woman teased.

"You did _what_?! Care to repeat that, love?" Klaus growled in pure rage and stalked towards her and could barely restrain himself from attacking his own brother who dared to stand in his way to protect Hayley.

Even the she-wolf knew how by the storm in his eyes that he wouldn't hesitate in hurting her in retaliation for Caroline.

Hayley touched Elijah's arm to persuade him. "I didn't want them to die! You have to believe me. I only wanted to find my family and now that our daughter is in danger-"

She noticed her slip too late when Caroline watched their interaction with interest - just as her eyes went to Klaus for a short second, who in turn winced at the thought of-

"I'm sorry, what?!" Caroline gasped out in shock. _Don't make assumptions. Don't make assumptions. _She looked around and saw the baby mama look guiltily away, so she wouldn't look her in the eye. Hard to grasp that she had any feelings but being cunning and ruthless. Caroline turned to Klaus who appeared … pleading? _Oh God. _Caroline's upperlip curled in shock and disgust. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Out of the corner of her she saw Elijah take away Hayley to give them a bit of privacy, as if, there were Vampires around. Or he was more like afraid of her reaction, now that he had the feeling that his brother had a profound connection to the blonde vampire.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus's voice cracked as he reached for her. Caroline instinctively jumped back, she didn't know how she would react if he would touch her now after hearing such a nerve-wracking news. And it shouldn't affect her the least bit how Klaus looked so forlorn and close to tears.

Caroline had no idea why she even felt so betrayed by _this_. "Since when?" She went insistent when she was met with silence. "When did you find out? When did you know that you were going to be a father? Was it before you wanted to know my confession in the woods? When you wanted me to tell you the truth? Be completely honest with you and myself? Do you have _any _idea how hard that was for me? Or was it when you gave me that voicemail while you were New Orleans when you said that you wanted to show me all those things one day?" She got angry when she felt hot tears gather in her eyes and felt her voice get quiet and resigned. "Or was it when you came back and saved me and said that Tyler was my first love … and you wanted to be my last, hmm? When did you screw her, Klaus?" And she hated herself in more for the weak sound of her whisper.

She shouldn't act like this but it hurt. So damn much.

Elijah looked away from Hayley in surprise when he heard the words coming from Caroline's mouth. So she was the one Klaus told him about, the girl he went after but who was in a relationship. And when he looked at these short distance of these two and how hurt they appeared, it seemed that between them were such more that he didn't even know about.

"Caroline, please…" Klaus pleaded with her.

"Just … tell me." Caroline replied with tenacity.

"It happened the day after Elena turned off her emotions." He exhaled a breath like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and forced himself to say the words out loud and to her face. "I found out about the baby during my stay in New Orleans."

Caroline absent mindedly nodded her head. She had no idea why she felt this way. She had no hold over him, they weren't in a relationship. And she definitely tried with all her might to erase everything from her life that remembered her of him. Most people felt lighter after saying goodbye to an old part of oneself, after throwing away a token of a dead lover or relative. She fooled herself, even after she shredded the picture she felt even more keenly the loss of him. They didn't make any promises. And it angered her even more how much he got under her skin and despite how many times she said goodbye to him in her thoughts, it always left her so much more bereft.

But did it have to be _her_?

"Please say something." Klaus downright begged.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm hurt, disappointed that you actually slept with the person that I hated even more than Katherine? Well, actually, toward Katherine I had a dose of respect but…" She stopped short and caught herself when the café's doors opened and Bonnie appeared.

Caroline stared right ahead to chase away any emotional distress on her face, together with the sorrowful tears.

"The Originals are back in town. Who needs to be killed this time?" Bonnie teased lightly.

When she didn't hear any comment coming from Klaus or Caroline, she got worried.

Marcel coughed to cover up the tense silence. _This is worse than the diner before. _"Just Mikael. Again." And added a clearly forced smile.

Caroline stirred from her stupor and looked at everyone around her, in the end she gazed at Klaus and meaningfully announced, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Marcel didn't expect this shocking revelation that Davina was in possession of the White Oak stake and the way things looked now she also seemed to have brought Mikael back from the dead, if what the Bennett witch said was true.

"Thank you, Miss Bennett, for your assistance. It was very helpful, indeed." Elijah thanked by courtesy.

"You're welcome. Mikael and Esther did enough of an imbalance of nature when they were resurrected. I just have the feeling that this isn't over. You should beware." Bonnie warned him with great worry.

Elijah nodded in response while he looked up and saw his brother Niklaus venture towards the blonde vampire. It looked he had his own problems to worry about.

* * *

Caroline sat in the passenger seat with Enzo next to her. She was grateful with his mindful silence, instead of his usual sarcastic remarks. She just hoped he wouldn't snap anyone's neck like the last time she was this dissolved.

"So … Klaus, huh?" Enzo said it more like a statement and she tried not to dwell on his ability to make everything sound so lewd. Unfortunately for him she could only offer her a twitching of her lips, so he tried a different approach. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" The dark-haired vampire continued with a serious tone.

Out of habit she was about to scoff but thought better of it when he bestowed her with his deadly serious glare. "Yes." Caroline admitted in a resigned whisper after a few seconds.

"Then what are you waiting for, Caroline? What's keeping you from going after what you want?" Curiosity laced his tone.

"Because I'm scared. From the very beginning he got under my skin and made me feel wanted. And for the first time it felt really good to be the most important thing for a thousand-year old immortal. I was his priority, not Elena. But…" Caroline pulled in a deep calming breath. "If he can hurt me like this already, how much more would it pain me to wake up one day and find out he had moved on. That's why I let him go first with this stupid promise in tow." She ranted angrily at the end.

"I'm afraid of what he makes me feel … and you reminding me of him at every turn doesn't help matters." Caroline confessed in a pained whisper.

"Caroline." They were torn from their bonding glances by a distinct male voice and turned their heads towards the windshield.

In the darkness the headlights of the car were on and illuminated the handsome but hardened features of Klaus who stood in front of the vehicle, not seeming to budge an inch until Caroline would come out and face him.

The blonde swept her gaze towards Enzo again and hoped he would understand her silent nod. "I will wait here." He compromised, showing her that he would give them privacy but also to be there for her should she need support afterwards.

Caroline stepped out of the car and closed the door with a thud. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket to fend off the cold while she tried her best not to look at Klaus and went ahead before she stopped moving altogether.

"You don't owe me any explanation, Klaus." Caroline exhaled and knew that it was true, although it pained her to admit it.

"I know. But I want to." Klaus breathed.

Caroline looked to the ground and kicked the pebbles underneath her feet. She turned her head away, just as he showed her his back. She guessed that it was easier for him this way.

"She was supposed to be a one-time thing. It meant nothing. She was just an outlet. At first I didn't want that baby, or at least I told myself that but what I realized was that I wanted to give my daughter something that was never given to me by my father. She is my hope to finally find peace and love." Klaus abruptly turned around and saw Caroline look at him with hurt and acceptance.

"You love your daughter." She stated her realization.

"Since the moment I first saw her." He openly admitted.

Caroline nodded and felt herself sitting on a nearby little stone wall that enclosed a playground. Klaus offered his company when he sat beside her. "I didn't want for you to find out like this." He indulged her.

Caroline smiled involuntarily. "Then how? Me swinging by in New Orleans, saying _hi, how have you been?_, and then I see a five-year old girl walking down the stairs? Something like that?" She said with part humor, part seriousness. Good to know that she could see the funny side of things.

"Would you have come?" Klaus asked with hesitation, but no less curiosity.

She shrugged. "Someday. Yeah, sure." Caroline let out a shaky breath. "This is all just a mess. Everything has changed. Especially we helping you out of our own free will." Klaus couldn't help the chuckle emitting from his throat as he laughed with her.

"How is New Orleans by the way?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like a kettle boiling with all supernatural ingredients. Believe me, you don't want to be there right now." He looked at her imploringly with earnest eyes. Klaus continued with a teasing undertone, "But I meant what I said when I called you. There is music, food and art. And my offer still stands, you know, I want to show it to you one day. If you want."

Caroline gazed at him for a long time before she unwillingly smiled and shook her head. "You just came here to discover that Mystic Falls doesn't even exist and dropped a huge baby-bomb on me. You can't actually expect me to leave everything here, my friends, my family. And I doubt the baby momma would like to see me for an uncertain time."

"Is this about … Hope? You should know that changes nothing of what I feel for you, Caroline. My feelings for you never lessened."

"I know." She nodded with a sad smile. "But I'm not ready yet, Klaus." She turned her head away and abruptly stood up to ward off the goosebumps on her arms after being so close to Klaus again. She felt his helplessness by his clenching fists as he tried to come up with something that would make her come with him to New Orleans.

Gradually, Caroline turned back towards him and bit her lip in indecisiveness. "You know, … I tried to forget about you." It was time for her to make a confession to him again and she continued after seeing Klaus's slightly hurt and taut expression. "I shredded your picture that you drew of me after you went away while I tried to erase every feeling that you incited in me. I tried to forget every good thing about you that made me more aware of myself, that I had all the time in the world to find out who I was and what I'm capable of. But it was almost impossible for me with Damon reminding me of you at every turn, ... and not to mention Enzo."

Caroline picked up her thread and therefore didn't see Klaus's furrowed eyebrows and his tense jaw. "I feel like you're haunting me. And you just keep on confusing me, Klaus." She exclaimed with a baffled undertone. She inspected his face, as if in hopes it would give her the answers she desperately needed.

Klaus stood up and got near her but did not dare to touch her, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts when she told him what she was feeling since they had their last meaningful conversation. And with it came his memory of what happened after their talk. "I know what you feel, Caroline. You're everywhere. In my thoughts. Making me think I see you at every corner in New Orleans and enhancing my need for you when I turn after every blonde I see on the streets. I just need you."

Caroline sent him a bittersweet smile and he saw her eyes fill with tears. "But not yet." She whispered with ache lacing her voice.

"I know." Klaus said with resignation. "The last time I came for you I gave you a promise … which I admittedly knew I was never intending to keep." He whispered his secret to her and smiled in joy when he heard her laugh, their previous sadness momentarily wiped away. Klaus stepped closer and was rewarded with her open vulnerability as he touched her arms with his hands. "This time I want _you_ to promise me something, sweetheart. Come to New Orleans." He hastily continued when she was about to rebuff. "Not now. Maybe not even next month but … soon. Promise me, Caroline, that you will come find me. I still need a Queen to help me rule my city."

Caroline openly smiled at the last part. "I promise." She whispered into the dark night and sealed her vow with a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

* * *

**Now that was hard to write. So many feelings for me to process and so far the first fic where I'm handling the Klaroline feelings since Hayley and everything else on TO. I hope you liked it, it seemed like a plausible reunion of our favorite vampires. **

**This is for those readers of my other story **_**Human **_**who were unsatisfied how I wrote the plot. I can't persuade others to like it but all I ask is to ingest my ideas with an open mind.**

**Thank you. Please leave a review or a message to sate my ever hungry mind!**

**See you soon.**


	9. Remember Me?

**This is a request by the tumblr user **_michellekstr _**and based on my True Blood favorite couple Sookie/Eric in Season 4 where he loses his memory and becomes this completely changed and adorable person. So, I tried to do this as accurate as possible and hope you will like it.**

**Caroline is human and is aware of the supernatural in town. I don't own True Blood or The Vampire Diaries. No beta. Enjoy.**

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze_

_Thought that I was young_

_Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins_

_As numb as I've become_

_I'm so tired_

_I wish I was the moon tonight_

_Last night I dreamt I had forgotten my name_

_'Cause I had sold my soul but awoke just the same_

_I'm so lonely_

_I wish I was the moon tonight_

**_\- I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case -_**

* * *

It was a quiet and dark evening as Caroline drove her way home after her shift at work at the Mystic Grill when she saw the figure of a man going at the edge of the forest. First confused that he didn't wear a shirt and shoes and seemed disoriented, even truly perplexed when she recognized the man.

Klaus.

What was he doing at this time of the hour, she asked herself. Without a shirt no less. Though Caroline wouldn't mind seeing him more often like this, she thought to herself. _Stop it! You would never think about Klaus that way. You remember creepy, old Klaus? Mass murderer and manipulative Klaus? And where were his shoes?!_

She steered alongside him, reluctantly thinking she was going to regret this, pulled the window down and called out, "Klaus? Hey, Klaus! It's me, Caroline." She was truly perplexed when he replied, "Who?" after looking at her, but what was confusing as hell was that he didn't seem to know her.

"You know who I am." Caroline stated in a serious voice.

"Uh, … no, I don't."

What was wrong with him? If he was pulling a prank on her, then it was so not funny. Still, she was slightly worried about him and definitely confused. Especially after seeing him sniff like he was detecting a scent and soon enough began smelling at her.

"Why do you smell so good?" Klaus's veins started to appear, just as his hybrid fangs. He didn't know what was happening to him and why he felt this sudden urge to taste her. As Klaus moved towards her, Caroline drove away as if in fright. The hybrid didn't want her afraid of him, he just wanted a taste of her.

Caroline stopped the car when she thought she-

She screamed and bolted out of the vehicle when she felt heard his growl next to her face. She knew it was stupid to run from a Hybrid but she'd rather not be his blonde meal for the night.

Caroline stopped to a halt when she saw him already standing in anticipation in front of her. She was so done for and had enough of his weird tendencies when she hit him straight in his face.

"I'm not your freaking dinner!" Caroline exclaimed in outrage.

"You broke my nose." Klaus mumbled like he couldn't believe it as he held his hand to his bloody nose.

"Oh, gosh. You're a Hybrid, you'll heal." Caroline rolled her eyes. _Don't be a baby, Klaus._

"I know what I am. … I just don't know who I am."

* * *

Caroline felt sympathetic towards the helpless immortal and took her home with her. For once in her life she was grateful that her mother was having a night shift.

She was confused about this new version of Klaus. He was just so different. He almost appeared … human. Caroline couldn't help but think that he tended to show this side always to her. An emotional Klaus with nothing to hide before he was turned. And he also tended to apologize more times than she could count, it seemed during the Viking era the chivalry was still common.

She saw it now as clear as day, the way his eyes would look at her face in appreciation, unlike men in this modern age who'd see her body as an object, not a person. Caroline had no idea how long this spell would last that the coven of witches put on him.

After being threatened and begged by Rebekah (only she would be able to do that at the same time), Caroline felt inclined to hide Klaus in her home. Her friends would probably think she was insane but she knew she did the right thing.

It was adorable and honest seeing him like this. She couldn't let him sleep on the couch, not without evoking his scared and helpless side. And he was gentleman enough as he said he would sleep on the ground, Caroline was actually stupefied when he said that. She merely pulled at his hand and tried to push down any warm feelings of fluttering butterflies. Klaus displayed a shy smile in return and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Caroline gave him a pillow, a blanket and a blow-up mattress, which seemed to give him a sense of comfort.

After school she would spend time with Klaus. They always seemed to find a way to pass the time. After a few days she got used to see him around and willed herself to relax that he won't turn into Shining's Jack Nicholson screaming '_Here's Johnny_!'.

Though maybe she shouldn't have let her guard down when he found old pictures of her like ... from kindergarten and high school. For anyone else who saw must have thought it looked funny but to her it was just humiliating.

"Give it back!"

"Never! You were looking so adorable."

"No, don't you dare. This is not funny!"

"Do you have more of these?"

They were both sitting on her bed, wrestling for who would get the damn photo album she secretly themed 'The Wall of Shame'. Pictures of a little Caroline wearing pigtails and a bikini, and obviously wanted to eat a handful of sand. Unfortunately, he held a lot of leverage over her head. Pun intended.

"No, give it back."

"But I rather like this one."

One minute they were bantering and fighting over a collection of photos and next thing they realized was how close they kneeled before each other. Caroline could feel the breath of Klaus on her lips, vibrating against her skin, and Klaus was able to see her eyes darkening and pupils dilating.

"Caroline?"

"Uh huh?" Caroline breathed.

"Do you…?" She could see him raise his eyebrows in question and look at her lips before he maintained eye contact again and asked for permission.

Caroline had no idea who made the first move. Forgotten were the embarrassing childhood pictures. All she could focus on was being held securely in Klaus's arms and kissed for all its worth.

As she combed through his hair and held on for dear life, she realized that Klaus let the strands grow which made Caroline appreciate about him even more when she was gripping his locks.

Klaus kissed her and seemed to enjoy it, judging by the groaning sounds he emitted, while she let herself fall against the comforter of her bed to revel in their steamy and long way overdue make-out session.

She liked how he caressed and worshipped the curves of her body, in comparison to his passionate and fierce love-making of his tongue.

Caroline could feel the hard planes of his body aligned with the soft contours of hers. Like two puzzle pieces finally united. And if she was being honest with herself – and she sighed out loud at the thought – it was something she had desired to do for a long time.

It felt like coming home.

As he continued kissing her, she felt the deep electrifying connection between her tongue and her core, her clit throbbed in response.

He was perfect. _Did she sigh again? God, she did that a lot in his vicinity! _The stubble prickling her hand while she stroked his cheek. His mouth wandering to her neck to nip at her soft spot and soothe the pain away with his tongue as he heard her outcry of pain and pleasure. And Caroline almost lost her mind when she felt the hot poker not wanting to be neglected at her inner thigh.

So close and yet so far.

How good would it feel to be intertwined with –

Just then the front door snapped shut with a resounding thud, dousing her with cold water.

She was making out with _Klaus_! It felt good, like really _really_ good. And it didn't matter to her that he used to be the epitome of evil but _this _Klaus was different. He reminded her of the man who would show his vulnerable side to her by telling her things during his human days.

And then the scales fell from her eyes. They were one and the same. Vulnerable and human Klaus was a part of him, like their human attributes and feelings were enhanced tenfold. And she could openly admit to herself that she was ultimately falling in love with him.

She stilled at that irrevocable realization and stopped Klaus's caresses with regret, who in turn sighed in frustration and blushed adorably while he tried to cover his evident erection in his pants.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." Caroline apologized with sincere chagrin. She really was disappointed that her mother of all people would be a cock blocker. And it sounded really weird to call her mom that. The blonde totally would have continued their make-out session and maybe even far beyond that.

"You didn't like it?" Klaus inquired with a shy whisper and looked up at her from under his long eyelashes.

"No, it's not that. It's just my mom. And it would have been weird with her in the house, Klaus..." Caroline stammered and tried not to hurt his feelings. And she thought _she_ was insecure.

"Why do you keep calling me Klaus?" He interrupted her rant. Klaus seemed, did she dare say, ... miffed about it.

"Why?" Caroline tucked a blonde lock of her hair behind her ear which he seemed to watch with interest. She cleared her throat. "What would you like me to call you?"

"Nik or … Niklaus." Klaus offered and licked his lips nervously.

Caroline felt a tiny flutter in her stomach at the thought of calling him almost intimately like his family had the privilege of doing.

"Okay." She nodded. "Niklaus." Caroline tried his name and admitted to herself that it sounded nice.

And it was definitely worth it when she saw his happy smile that reached his eyes.

It was so worth it getting to know the human Klaus.

* * *

"Where were you, Niklaus? I've looked everywhere for you! How could you just leave? You were supposed to stay here. Safe and hidden. What is it? Where were you?" Caroline tended to use his full name when she was mad. And she was, well, more like worried out of her mind.

"I had a nice little chat with a friend of yours. Well, now that I think of it, he doesn't seem like one of your friends, I admit. The name's Damon, I think. You know him?" Klaus asked evenly with a quiet voice, scaring her further. _Oh no, he wouldn't - frack, he definitely would._

"Oh God, Klaus…" Caroline tried appeasing him.

"You see? There it is, _Klaus_. The first time you said my name like an insult, Caroline. Now I know why. You wouldn't help me and be nice to me if you didn't even have a choice. I mean, I'm a killer, right? A monster?" He heavily swallowed the tightness in his throat, "An abomination. The bastard. I remember everything people used to call me before. Even you." Klaus revealed as he hinted that he had his memories back and all because of Damon _bloody _Salvatore!

Caroline chewed on her lip and felt tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't want him to find out like this, these last weeks were amazing as she tried to show him that underneath all the tainted and corrupted tissues, there was good in him, she was sure of it.

The blonde stepped forward but did not dare touch him yet. Klaus might balk at her and even run away again. "No, I never thought of you that way, Nik." Seeing his hard glare directed at her made her all that much aware that he never looked that way at her before, only at his enemies like he did with Damon. _She was going to have a long talk with the troublemaker vampire after this. _"At first you were this guy that everyone hated. You threatened, hurt and killed everyone I cared about. But over time you also showed to me a side of yours that was so rare and precious. You may think you're evil but you're not. Deep inside you're still human and that … that's the person I fell in love with."

Klaus looked startled as a familiar expression was shown on his face. "What did you just say?"

Caroline took a chance and stepped closer to him, laying her hand on his cheek. "I love you, do you hear me? I know it sounds crazy but nothing anyone will say can-"

Not able to wait any longer and driven by an impulse emotion, Klaus slanted his head to hers and kissed her. Caroline felt struck by an electric shock when she felt his lips on hers, her spine straightened upright but soon arched her back a few seconds later. She barely opened her mouth to welcome his skilled tongue when he stepped back.

Caroline was pouting and about to protest when he showed his saucy smirk, "I always knew that you were in love with me."

Standing in front of him with wide open eyes and mouth agape in shock, Caroline glared at him, "You are so going to pay for that, Niklaus."

"Am I now?" Klaus teased as he licked his lips as a challenge.

She nodded. "Mmh, definitely." With each step he went backwards in mock fright, Caroline followed him until he ran into her room with her in tow. The only sounds emitting from her bedroom were her giggles and boisterous laughter from Klaus.

* * *

**There it is! I think it took me several months to finish this. I hope it doesn't bother you that this wasn't as long as my other stories.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
